En brazos de la lujuria
by steffy17
Summary: Renesmee es una muchacha tranquila y bastante tímida que tiene una vida, que podríamos decir, es normal. Pero la vida deja de ser normal, cuando en su camino se cruza Jacob Black. Jacob es un hombre guapísimo, de cabello y ojos profundamente oscuros, que es capaz de volver loca a Renesmee con una sola de sus intensas miradas.
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee es una muchacha tranquila y bastante tímida que tiene una vida, que podríamos decir, es normal. Estudia historia en una universidad y vive sola en un pequeño departamento que le rentan sus padres.

Pero la vida de Renesmee deja de ser normal, cuando en su camino se cruza Jacob Black.

Jacob es un hombre guapísimo, de cabello y ojos profundamente oscuros, que es capaz de volver loca a Renesmee con una sola de sus intensas miradas.

Jacob tiene el poder de meterse dentro de la cabeza de la muchacha con una facilidad increíble, también de despertar sus instintos más lujuriosos. Eso hace que Renesmee no pueda hacer otra cosa más que pensar en Jacob. Más precisamente, en pensar en tener sexo con él.

Pero detrás de Jacob hay un misterio, y no es sólo su presencia sobrenatural. Él corre peligro, y juntos descubrirán que Renesmee es la única persona capaz de salvarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee no se reconocía a sí misma. En los últimos tres días había sido invadida por una fuerza superior que no podía explicar, y todo había sucedido desde que lo había visto a él.

Aquella tarde viajaba en el metro. Como de costumbre, regresaba hacia su casa de la universidad en donde cursaba el profesorado de historia. El trayecto normalmente no duraba más de quince minutos y lo había efectuado de la misma manera monótona durante los últimos dos años, hasta ese día. Ese día había sido diferente y había alcanzado para cambiarle la vida por completo, y Renesmee sospechaba que para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

**1**

Renesmee había subido al medio de transporte en la parada acostumbrada y se había sentado junto a la ventanilla en uno de los asientos dobles. El metro había estado bastante lleno y pronto no habían quedado más lugares libres. Había echado un vistazo general, abarcando toda la extensión del vagón, entonces fue cuando lo vio.

Él estaba de pie, recostado sobre la pared del metro y junto a la puerta cerrada, a poco más de dos metros de donde ella había tomado asiento. Tenía los fuertes brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho y la cabeza apenas inclinada hacia adelante, lo que provocaba que finas hebras de su oscuro y lacio cabello cayeran sobre su rostro de piel blanca. Ella lo vio, y ya no pudo apartar sus ojos de ese hombre exageradamente guapo.

_Alguien así no puede ser un simple mortal de carne y hueso_, había pensado nomás verlo_._ Se sentía hechizada. Completamente inducida por aquel par de ojos oscuros como el ébano y de mirada intensa y penetrante.

Renesmee quiso desviar la mirada hacia la ventanilla, pero el intento fue en vano y no había quedado más que en eso, en un intento. Como un imán, él volvía a atraer su atención hacia su perfecta anatomía que exudaba masculinidad por cada poro de su casi metro noventa, impecablemente enfundado en un pantalón de gabardina negro y un suéter de cuello alto del mismo color, que no hacían más que revelar, pecaminosamente, su musculatura finamente cincelada.

Para Renesmee, el aire había comenzado a sentirse denso y la temperatura parecía haber subido unos cuantos grados de golpe. Se pasó la mano por la nuca, y notó que sus cabellos castaños allí estaban húmedos. Luego, sintiéndose sofocada, se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello para proteger su garganta del aire frío del exterior. Su delicado cuello de cisne quedó al descubierto e inmediatamente percibió la mirada abrasadora de él sobre esa parte de su anatomía. Dónde ese hombre posaba sus ojos, allí la piel comenzaba a quemarle.

El desconocido, después de haberse deleitado con la vista del níveo cuello de la joven, buscó directamente los ojos chocolates de ella.

Renesmee tragó saliva. Le costaba hacer ingresar aire a sus pulmones y la respiración se le estaba tornando bastante parecida a un jadeo. Nunca en sus veinte años había experimentado algo así. Le resultaba completamente descabellado, pero tenía que reconocer que estaba excitándose con tan sólo ser objeto del escrutinio de él.

La temperatura parecía haber subido aún más. Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre su regazo. Conjuntamente, se vio obligada a desprenderse dos botones de la blusa blanca entallada, dejando levemente expuesta la parte superior de sus redondos pechos y el borde de su sujetador blanco de encajes, pero no le importó, en ese momento la ropa le molestaba y si hubiese podido, se la hubiese quitado toda.

La mitad inferior de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una falda corta y unas medias de seda, pero era tanto el calor que sentía, que le parecía estar cubierta por una docena de pantalones de lana.

Él no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Una extraña sensación parecía estar acumulándose en su bajo vientre y justo en el centro mismo de su femineidad. Tuvo que cruzar sus piernas, puesto que allí se le había instalado una necesidad imperiosa que no hacía más que acrecentarse a cada segundo que transcurría de aquel viaje.

Una de sus manos, de manera automática, descendió sobre su estómago y siguió descendiendo hasta perderse debajo del abrigo.

Necesitaba tocarse.

No. En realidad, necesitaba que él la tocara.

Se detuvo justo en el borde de su propia falda y entrecerró los ojos, abandonándose a la nueva oleada de sensaciones que empezaba a experimentar su cuerpo.

De pronto, Renesmee sintió como si realmente él estuviese acariciándola, sin embargo, el hombre no se había movido de su lugar en ningún momento. Era su mirada aquello que le producía aquel éxtasis y que la recorría, levantando su temperatura y poniéndola cada vez más ardiente.

Volvió a separar sus piernas.

Aquella experiencia era tan vívida, que podía jurar que la mano de él se abría paso debajo de su falda y hurgaba dentro de sus diminutas bragas de encaje a juego con el sujetador.

Quiso cerrar los ojos, pero una fuerza más poderosa que cualquier otra se lo impidió, y siguió hechizada y perdida, en la oscura mirada del hombre.

Podía sentirlo. Él jugueteaba con su perla secreta... luego deslizó sus dedos en una caricia delirante entre los húmedos pliegues de su sexo hasta que por fin la penetró profundamente.

Renesmee jadeó, porque no pudo evitarlo cuando todo aquello que se había acumulado en su cuerpo vibró lujuriosamente. Y recién entonces, ella pudo reaccionar.

Se sobresaltó y se horrorizó también. Para su tranquilidad, el subterráneo se detuvo a los pocos segundos. Abrazó su abrigo y se puso de pie apresuradamente. Con las piernas aún trémulas corrió hacia el andén. Las puertas del metro se cerraron detrás de ella. Su respiración todavía salía con entrecortados jadeos.

El imán volvió a llamarla. Se volteó y se encontró con los ojos de él otra vez, ahora a través de la ventanilla. No puedo dejar de mirarlo hasta que el tren se perdió dentro del obscuro túnel.

Eso había sido sólo el principio. Desde ese día, ocurrido tres jornadas atrás, Renesmee no había podido quitarse la imagen de ese hombre de la cabeza. Sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes no dejaban de perseguirla en sueños, provocando un sinfín de imágenes sensuales y sumamente calientes de ellos dos entregándose a los placeres de la carne. Se despertaba acalorada y húmeda, como si aquellos encuentros febriles hubiesen sido reales y no producto de sus fantasías más _hot_. Y durante el día, mientras permanecía despierta, lo buscaba desesperadamente en cada rostro que cruzaba en la calle, pero no había vuelto a verlo.

Él se había vuelto una obsesión para ella. Lo deseaba, esa era la absoluta verdad. Desde que lo había visto aquella vez, se había convertido en una mujer lujuriosa, cuyos pensamientos y sueños no contenían otra cosa, más que sexo.

No se reconocía y eso la asustaba, hasta el punto de plantearse seriamente el acudir a un terapeuta. Renesmee jamás había sido así, al contrario, ella siempre había sido una mujer recatada y hasta tímida, cuya experiencia en cuestiones de cama era bastante escasa. Había perdido la virginidad un par de años atrás, con su novio de la preparatoria, con quien ella había salido durante un tiempo, pero después habían cortado la relación y ella ya no se había interesado por ningún otro hombre, ni estando despierta, ni mucho menos en sueños. Hasta ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

**2**

Renesmee debía terminar con urgencia un trabajo de investigación para el día siguiente, sin embargo, no había podido avanzar ni un cuarto de página en esos últimos días. Sus pensamientos habían decidido, por sí solos, que tomarían un rumbo totalmente diferente al de la historia medieval, y no le habían respondido por más que ella se había empeñado con dedicarse al estudio, tal como era su costumbre.

Gruñó exasperada, haciendo un bollo con la hoja; luego la arrojó al suelo para que le hiciera compañía a las otras quince que habían sufrido el mismo destino.

Tomó entre sus manos su masa de bucles castaños oscuros, y los enrolló en un rodete flojo a mitad de la cabeza. Su cabello era lo suficientemente largo como para que pudiera anudarlo sin necesidad de utilizar ninguna hebilla o broche. Movió la cabeza, para relajar su cuello, y se echó un vistazo rápido.

Decidió que con el pantalón vaquero azul, bastante desgastado, y la camiseta violeta que vestía, no estaba mal para salir a la calle.

Se puso de pie, tomó las carpetas que estaban sobre la mesa, y las guardó en su bolso. Al pasar frente al perchero del vestíbulo de su departamento, tomó una campera abrigada de color negro, y se la calzó; subió el cierre hasta la barbilla. Sólo después salió al frío exterior.

Renesmee había notado que la soledad de su departamento no contribuía a su concentración, y había decidido hacer una visita a la biblioteca.

Justo cuando salía a la calle, divisó al autobús dando vuelta a la esquina. Se apresuró y le hizo señas al chofer para que se detuviera. El vehículo se detuvo frente a ella con un sonido desinflado y se abrieron las puertas para que ella ingresara.

Renesmee subió los dos escalones, y abonó la tarifa correspondiente hasta el centro de la ciudad; luego avanzó a través del pasillo, en busca de un asiento libre. Cómo se le había hecho costumbre en los últimos tres días, buscó el rostro del hombre del metro entre los pasajeros, y como había ocurrido aquellas tantas veces, no lo encontró allí. Con desilusión, se sentó en fondo del autobús, en un asiento junto a la ventanilla, y se dedicó a mirar el paisaje hasta que llegó a destino.

El paisaje urbano le resultaba bastante aburrido. Compuesto básicamente por altos edificio, todos de más de tres pisos de alto y llegando hasta los veinte pisos o más al acercarse a la zona más céntrica. Las calles se veían húmedas a causa del bloqueo que las construcciones le hacían a los rayos del sol. De tanto en tanto se divisaba algún espacio verde, y allí ella se permitía inspirar una bocanada de aire, aunque resultaba absurdo, puesto que iba dentro del medio de transporte y con las ventanillas cerradas, pero la sola visión de alguna plaza o plazoleta le quitaba un poco la sensación de ahogo que le producía la ciudad.

El autobús se detuvo, dejándola justo frente a la biblioteca pública. Ese era uno de los edificios más antiguos de la ciudad, evidentemente inspirado en la arquitectura de otras culturas. Estaba construido en alto, y precedido por una amplia escalinata en forma de grada que conducía al pórtico; éste, compuesto por cuatro imponentes columnas estriadas sosteniendo un frontón en forma triangular decorado con exquisitas molduras, daba paso a las pesadas hojas de la puerta de madera tallada.

En el interior de la biblioteca se respiraba un aire algo denso, saturado por una combinación de olores como el papel, el cuero, la madera y la humedad. Los muebles eran toscos y al igual que las puertas de entrada, eran en colores oscuros y tallados con intrincados diseños de animales mitológicos.

La bibliotecaria, una mujer regordeta de no más de cuarenta años, ataviada con un trajecito gris claro, dejó de apuntar unos datos en un inmenso cuaderno para observar a Renesmee desde detrás de un grueso par de gafas. Renesmee la saludó con la cabeza, y se encaminó hacia uno de los últimos pasillos, donde ella sabía se encontraban los volúmenes de historia medieval. La mujer respondió el saludo y siguió con lo suyo.

Era sábado y, a esa hora en particular, el recinto no estaba muy concurrido. Renesmee había visto a un par de universitarios reunidos en una de las mesas en torno a libros y carpetas y, a una buena distancia, a dos personas más. La mujer tendría unos cincuenta años y el hombre tal vez fuese un poco mayor, cada uno estaba enfrascado en un libro y ni levantaron los ojos de las páginas cuando ella atravesó el salón y sus pasos resonaron en la estancia de altos techos.

Mientras caminaba, Renesmee se quitó el abrigo, puesto que allí dentro la calefacción estaba excesivamente alta. Llegó hasta las inmensas estanterías del último pasillo, las cuales, abarrotadas de libros hasta el techo, estaban empotradas directamente en la pared, a diferencia del resto, que separadas por corredores de unos dos metros entre sí, se elevaban desde el suelo a lo largo de todo el salón.

La tarea que tenía pendiente era realizar una investigación acerca de alguna mujer que hubiese tenido una gran importancia durante la edad media, y ella había elegido a Leonor de Aquitania, quien había sido la madre del Rey Ricardo Corazón de León, entre otras cosas.

Buscaba enciclopedias que le fuera de ayuda, cuando inesperadamente sintió un cálido aliento sobre su nuca todavía despejada por el rodete flojo. El corazón se le paralizó en el pecho.

Aquella persona debería estar pegada a su espalda, sin embargo, cuando se volteó para recriminarle por su cercanía, no encontró a nadie. Buscó con la mirada en todas direcciones, confirmando que allí sólo estaban ella y los libros, nada ni nadie más.

Renesmee volvió a poner su atención en las letras de los lomos de los libros que tenía frente a ella, pero no podía concentrarse. Allí no había nadie, sin embargo, podía percibir claramente una fuerte presencia a su alrededor.

Con dedos temblorosos extrajo del estante un grueso volumen forrado en cuero, entonces fue cuando sintió nuevamente como si alguien soplara suavemente sobre la delicada piel de su largo cuello. Se sobresaltó y al hacerlo, dejó caer el libro pesadamente sobre el suelo, que retumbó en el recinto con un sonido ahogado.

Con la respiración entrecortada se acuclilló para recogerlo, y al hacerlo, sintió que le rozaban la mano.

Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

Se incorporó lentamente, evaluando seriamente la posibilidad de salir corriendo de la biblioteca, pero sentía las piernas demasiado pesadas como para dar un paso, y algo o alguien, se estaba apoderando de su voluntad.

Con resignación, apoyó la espalda contra la estantería y dejó que su abrigo y su bolso cayeran al suelo, a su lado. Cerró los ojos.

Aquel que había respirado junto a su nuca y que le había rozado la mano, ahora acariciaba toda la columna de su cuello, desde la barbilla hasta la clavícula.

No podía verlo. No hacía falta, ella sabía que él estaba allí.

Lo sentía.

Era una locura, pero podía jurar que era el mismo hombre del metro, al menos, era la misma fuerza poderosa que la arrastraba y la hechizaba, conquistando toda su cordura y apoderándose de su fuerza de voluntad.

Él guió su mano hasta que ella dejó la antigua enciclopedia nuevamente sobre el estante. Renesmee lo sintió apoderarse de sus cabellos, luego, _él _llevó su cabeza hacia atrás.

La besó en el cuello.

Una boca ardiente, aunque ella no podía verla, dejaba un reguero de besos apasionados sobre su blanca piel, la cual se iba tornando levemente rojiza dónde él la besaba o mordisqueaba.

Él volvía a hacerlo. Volvía a excitarla con tanta facilidad, que Renesmee no sabía si reír de felicidad o largarse a llorar de pánico. No hizo ni una cosa ni la otra, simplemente se abandonó a las sensaciones. Sospechaba que de querer hacer otra cosa, tampoco lo hubiese conseguido.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó en un susurró entrecortado.

Él no le respondió, en cambio, sus manos se apoderaron salvajemente de la cadera femenina, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo sobrenatural.

—No puedo verte, pero te siento —gimió Renesmee, al apreciar la poderosa anatomía aplastándola contra las estanterías de madera repletas de libros. Podía adivinar los músculos duros como el acero y el enorme falo erecto justo sobre su vientre.

Él levantó la camiseta de Renesmee, liberando los senos generosos, coronados por un par de pezones rosados y erectos; senos que ella no había cubierto con ningún sujetador en esa oportunidad.

Renesmee no solía usar sujetador cuando estaba en casa y como había decidido salir sin haberlo pensado mucho, no había recordado ponerse la prenda íntima.

Inclinó la cabeza. Él le succionaba un pecho y amasaba el otro con una de sus manos. No podía divisarlo a él, pero sí podía ver cómo su piel se aplastaba donde era presionada por los dedos masculinos o como se estiraban un poco sus pezones al ser succionados.

Se aferró a lo que deberían ser los amplios hombros del hombre y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Él le desabrochaba la cremallera del pantalón.

—Por favor —le rogó una vez más—. ¿Quién eres?

Sintió que la boca masculina volvía a ascender por su cuello hasta su oreja, al mismo tiempo que introducía una mano dentro de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior. Él acarició el caracol de su oreja con la lengua, y logró arrancarle un gemido de absoluto placer cuando los fuertes dedos presionaron sobre su femineidad.

Ella se estaba resignando a que él no le diera una respuesta a su pregunta, tal como había hecho antes, cuando la sorprendió.

—Jacob —la ronca voz masculina acarició su oído, recorrió con un estremecimiento su columna vertebral, y le envió placenteras vibraciones a cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, en el mismo momento en el que se elevaba hasta lo más alto y caía en picado.

—Ja-cob —gimió Renesmee, al alcanzar el éxtasis, pronunciando la última sílaba en la misma boca de él.

Unos pasos les anunciaron que alguien se acercaba. Jacob se apartó de Renesmee y ella, aún aturdida, hizo un esfuerzo por recomponer su aspecto. Se acomodó la camiseta y volvió a prender sus pantalones. La bibliotecaria apareció en el pasillo justo cuando ella se agachaba a recoger su abrigo y bolso, los cuales habían quedado sobre el suelo de mármol.

—¿Está usted bien? —le preguntó la mujer, mirándola con suspicacia y alzando una ceja.

—Absolutamente —se apresuró a responder con la voz todavía temblorosa a causa de los estertores del orgasmo. Se alisó un poco los cabellos para reacomodarlos, aunque el rodete se le había deshecho y sus bucles castaños caían sobre su espalda. Las mejillas sonrojadas hacían más visibles sus ojos chocolates bordeados por espesas y largas pestañas rizadas.

—¿Encontró lo que buscaba? —Quiso saber la mujer. Con su mano mullida señaló hacia los estantes.

—Eh... sí —echó una mirada al volumen que había quedado recostado—, pero me temo que se me ha hecho tarde.

Renesmee saludó a la bibliotecaria y con pasos rápidos avanzó hacia la salida. Necesitaba aire fresco de manera urgente.

Una vez en la acera, inspiró una bocanada, volvió a cerrar los ojos y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, susurró, sólo para sí:

—Jacob.


	5. Chapter 5

**3**

En cuanto llegó a su departamento, Renesmee se metió bajo la ducha, mientras se repetía mil veces que la próxima vez no tendría que ser tan débil.

Debía hablar con ese tal Jacob, fuese lo que fuese ese ser, porque no era posible que él apareciera así en su vida y la pusiera patas arriba, volviéndola loca de placer, y que luego despareciera sin darle explicaciones. Además, estaba aterrada, porque no sabía qué era él. O bien, Jacob era producto de su imaginación y eso significaría que ella estaba enloqueciendo; o iba a tener que empezar a creer que los seres sobrenaturales realmente existían también fuera de los libros de ciencia ficción.

Renesmee se fue a la cama procurando no quedarse dormida. Sabía que Jacob acudiría a ella. Lo había hecho durante las últimas tres noches y sospechaba que esa noche no sería diferente; no porque se hubiesen encontrado en la biblioteca él dejaría de presentarse en su alcoba. Claro que _presentarse_, era una forma de decir, puesto que no acudía en persona, sino que era más bien como un ser etéreo. Renesmee no pudo evitar preguntarse por millonésima vez, qué era Jacob.

A eso de las dos de la madrugada, percibió su presencia llenando el cuarto. Era tal el magnetismo que desprendía ese hombre, que para ella era imposible que le pasara desapercibida su llegada. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado y se maldijo por ser tan vulnerable ante él.

Jacob, a su espalda, le rozó el brazo desnudo que había quedado descubierto sobre las sábanas y la manta abrigada de color borgoña. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se inclinó hacia ella para besar su hombro, entonces Renesmee dio un respingo y se volteó hacia él de manera abrupta, sobresaltándolo.

—Creí que dormías —le susurró, mientras volvía a rozarle la piel del brazo. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, fue subiendo con las yemas de sus dedos, de manera lenta y sensual, hasta el hombro para luego reseguir su clavícula.

Renesmee estaba cayendo nuevamente en su red de seducción. La respiración se le tornaba más rápida con cada caricia. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, obligándose a apartarlo de su mente.

Se sentó en la cama, apartándose de él. Retrocedió hasta apoyar la espalda contra el respaldar de madera laqueada con forma de medio círculo

—Así que finalmente hablas —expuso de manera cortante—. Creí que no podías hacerlo —añadió bruscamente. Eso no era del todo verdad. Sí lo había creído hasta esa tarde, puesto que él jamás había pronunciado ni una palabra en ninguno de sus encuentros, pero en la biblioteca había comprobado que tenía una voz tan seductora como el resto de él, cuando le había dicho su nombre.

Jacob la observó enarcando las cejas.

—Claro que puedo hablar —se defendió—, sólo que no me pareció que hiciera falta —sonrió de lado en gesto sugerente, mientras con una mirada abarcaba la mitad superior del cuerpo de la muchacha.

Renesmee, instintivamente, se cubrió con la manta hasta la barbilla. Cuando él la miraba así, se sentía desnuda aunque estuviese cubierta por su ligero camisón de finos breteles.

Jacob tomó en un puño un extremo de la manta y tironeó de ella lentamente. Renesmee, sin poder contenerse, jadeó. Aquel trozo de tela parecía acariciarla mientras se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo, descubriéndola para él. Jacob seguía atentamente el recorrido del tejido borgoña y el maravilloso cuerpo que iba quedando revelado ante sus ojos, que brillaban como obsidianas.

Jacob no podía estar cerca de esa mujer sin poder acariciar sus curvas. Sin poder dejar de recorrer su esbelto y delicado cuerpo.

Ella era bastante alta, un metro setenta tal vez, aunque él le sacaba por lo menos unos veinte centímetros de diferencia. Su pequeña cintura parecía acentuarse más por la redondez de su trasero y de sus generosos pechos. Sus piernas, las cuales en ese instante quedaban a la vista sólo para él, eran largas y perfectamente torneadas; y toda su deliciosa anatomía estaba cubierta por una piel tan blanca y delicada como el alabastro. Parecía una Diosa nórdica y no era para menos si se tenía en cuenta su ascendencia. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y no rubio, debido a que en sus raíces también había habido influencias de otras razas, pero aquellos ojos y su delicada piel y su cuerpo, la hacían ver como toda una valkiria.

Ella se había vuelto su obsesión desde que la había visto aquella tarde en el metro y no pudo evitar hacer lo que hizo...

Jacob sonrió al recordar cómo ella se había rendido a él y su gesto de desconcierto al no comprender qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo. Él sabía que le debía una explicación a la muchacha, y que tendría que estar dándosela en ese momento, en vez de estar acariciando su tobillo; pero no podía quitar sus manos de su cuerpo.

Renesmee se removió inquieta. Si no hacía que Jacob se detuviera, lo volvería a hacer y ella no quería... bueno, sí quería, pero también quería un par de explicaciones.

—Espera —se inclinó hacia él hasta rodearle la muñeca con su mano, eso provocó que el escote de su camisón se abriera, mostrando mucho de sus desnudos pechos.

Jacob tragó saliva. Instintivamente soltó el tobillo de Renesmee, sólo para llevar su mano hasta el fino bretel del camisón y comenzar a bajarlo por el hombro de la muchacha.

—¡Jacob detente! —Le exigió, quitándose la mano masculina de encima con un manotazo—. No me pondrás un solo dedo encima hasta que no me respondas un par de preguntas —sentenció—. ¡Jacob! —le gritó, al notar que él seguía con la mirada fija en su escote.

—¿Qué... eh? —preguntó él. Sacudió la cabeza. Se sentía aturdido, como si acabara de salir de un trance.

—Quiero saber quién eres... y qué eres —añadió después, buscando la oscura mirada de él.

Jacob asintió pesadamente.

—¿Acaso eres... —tragó saliva, temía hacer esa pregunta, que demás está decir que le parecía una locura, pero no sabía qué pensar—, un fantasma?

Jacob le sonrió con dulzura y buscó su mejilla para acariciarla, no con fines seductores esta vez, sino tiernamente.

—No, Renesmee.

—¿Sabes mi nombre? —Entornó las cejas—. ¿Cómo?

—Lo leí en tus carpetas —le respondió.

Ella se alzó de hombros, aparentemente conforme con su respuesta, claro que él no le dijo que había estado hurgando entre sus cosas para descubrir la mayor cantidad de datos posibles acerca de su identidad, tal vez eso no le hubiese caído en gracia a ella, así que decidió reservárselo para sí. En cambio, añadió, en respuesta a la primera pregunta que Renesmee le había formulado—: Y no, no soy un fantasma.

El gesto de Renesmee le indicó que ella sentía alivio, aunque inmediatamente, la incertidumbre volvió a apoderarse de su mirada.

—¿Entonces, qué eres? —quiso saber, aunque en su tono de voz se notaba cierto recelo.

—Un hombre —respondió él. Levantó las palmas y se encogió de hombros.

—Pero no eres sólo eso —refutó indignada, creyendo que él quería tomarle el pelo. Un hombre, le había dicho Jacob, pero que ella supiera, los hombres comunes y corrientes tenían cuerpos de carne y hueso y no cuerpos etéreos que podían tornarse invisibles—. ¿Cómo puedes aparecer aquí, así de repente, si eres sólo un hombre? ¿Y cómo me explicas que te vuelvas invisible o que sólo yo pueda verte y... sentirte? —añadió, ya en un susurro y sonrojándose.

—Proyecciones astrales —fue la escueta respuesta de él.

—¿Qué? —no pudo evitar que la voz le saliera algo chillona—. ¿Proyec... —no podía ni pensar que algo así fuera posible—, proyecciones astrales? —concluyó al fin.

Jacob asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —golpeó la cama con ambas palmas. Se sentía indignada.

—Renesmee, te juro que es cierto. Esa es la única forma que tengo para llegar a ti, de otra manera... —hizo un gesto de negación. Sus ojos parecían haberse ensombrecido.

—¿De otra manera, qué? —increpó—. ¡No volverás a tocarme si no te presentas como Dios manda! Si eres un hombre, entonces vendrás como un hombre y no... —lo miró detenidamente. En ese instante, él era como una figura borrosa a través de la cual podía ver hacia el otro lado—, y no como un fantasma.

—No soy un fantasma, ya te lo he dicho. Pero tampoco puedo presentarme ante ti con mi forma corpórea. No hay nada que desearía más, sin embargo hay algo que me lo impide.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Mi...

Jacob no pudo concluir la frase. Abruptamente, su figura se desvaneció delante de Renesmee hasta desaparecer por completo.

—¡Jacob! —gritó ella, pero era inútil; él ya se había ido. Ya no sentía su presencia junto a ella, ni ocupando cada centímetro de la habitación.

Renesmee se acurrucó en la cama y volvió a cubrirse con las mantas. Estaba asustada y llena de dudas. Él había empezado a decirle por qué no podía ir con su cuerpo. _Mi..._ Había empezado a decir él. _¿Su, qué?,_ se preguntaba Renesmee. _¿Qué o quién se lo impedía?_

Con un nudo en la garganta y una sensación inexplicable de peligro, finalmente se quedó dormida.

comentarioss


	6. Chapter 6

**4**

—¡Vamos, despiértate! —le exigió la voz que se colaba en su cabeza con la misma intensidad de un taladro amartillándole—. ¡Despiértate! —Volvió a repetirle—. ¡Es hora de tu cena! No me hagas perder el tiempo ni la paciencia.

Jacob abrió los ojos. La cabeza le daba vueltas debido a los fármacos que le inyectaban con frecuencia. Lo mantenían dormido, y cuando estaba despierto, nunca podía estar del todo despabilado. Lo mantenían en un constante estado de atontamiento.

A través de la vista nebulosa distinguió a la figura que a su lado lo zamarreaba para que se despertara de una vez. Gruñó para expresar su disgusto, y su captor sólo se limitó a soltar una estruendosa carcajada que no hizo más que intensificar el dolor de cabeza que ya lo estaba matando.

—Come tu cena, Black.

Un plato de algo asqueroso que Jacob no logró distinguir de qué se trataba, pero que parecía tener el aspecto de un guiso pasado de punto, pastoso y pegoteado, fue puesto sobre su regazo junto con un trozo de pan semi duro y una cuchara.

Jacob tomó la cuchara teniendo que hacer bastante esfuerzo, debido a su debilidad y a que mantenían sus manos amarradas con una cuerda al respaldar de la cama. Tironeó de sus amarras, pero estos no cedieron ni un poco. Se sentó más cerca del respaldar para tener mayor libertad de movimiento, aunque ésta seguía siendo muy limitada, y luego intentó tragar la porquería, que el muy caradura de su captor, llamaba comida.

Era eso o quedarse con la tripa vacía durante todo el día siguiente hasta que se dignaran a volver a despertarlo y llevarle algo para comer y Jacob sabía que necesitaba alimentarse con lo que fuera. No podía darse el lujo de debilitarse más de lo que ya lo debilitaban los fármacos, la escasa alimentación y el estar constantemente confinado a esa cama y a ese sótano en el que apenas se filtraba un poco de luz a través de la claraboya. Ya ni sabía el tiempo que hacía que lo tenían en cautiverio. Había perdido la cuenta de los días. Sospechaba que hacía varias semanas que estaba ahí... meses tal vez.

—Necesito ir al baño —gruñó. Sabía que ya parecía un animal, sólo gruñendo y bufando en el escaso tiempo en el que estaba consciente.

—Cuando termines tu comida —le respondió su captor.

Jacob pasó el trozo de pan por el plato ya vacío y lo engulló de un solo bocado.

—Ya está —masculló, aún con el bocado en la boca. En ese momento, un vaso de agua fue puesto en sus manos y él se apresuró a beber hasta la última gota—. ¡Más! —exigió. Cuando su vaso fue llenado nuevamente, volvió a beberlo casi con desesperación—. ¡Más! —volvió a pedir.

—Eso es todo por ahora —fue la respuesta que recibió en tono burlón.

Jacob lo fulminó con la mirada. Su vista se había aclarado un poco y alcanzaba a distinguir el rostro redondo y los ojos claros que lo miraban socarronamente. _Algún día me las cobraré todas juntas_, pensó, entonces él también se permitió esbozar una débil sonrisa.

—¿Todavía tienes ganas de reír, Black? Yo, en tu lugar, lloraría —se atrevió a decirle, al tiempo que le echaba un vistazo al cuerpo mugriento y descuidado de Jacob.

—Ya llorarás —masculló. Su interior bullía de impotencia y se juró que si lograba salir de allí, esos que lo tenían cautivo, lo pagarían muy caro.

El hombre desató los extremos de las cuerdas que lo tenían amarrado a la cama, aunque seguían atadas a sus muñecas. También tenía una soga alrededor de sus tobillos, lo que limitaba su paso.

—¡Vamos! —lo empujo el tipo, provocando que Jacob se enredara con la soga y cayera de rodillas al suelo. Lo que provocó que riera más fuerte y disfrutara plenamente de las humillaciones de las cuales lo hacía víctima—. ¡Vamos, holgazán, levántate! —lejos de ayudarlo, le propinó un empujón con la suela de su zapato justo en el centro de la cintura y lo hizo caer de bruces.

Jacob luchó hasta que pudo incorporarse, e hirviendo de furia, se dirigió al baño. Su captor, sin inquietarse, lo esperó del otro lado de la puerta. Era imposible que Jacob pudiera escapar de allí.

El cuarto de baño se encontraba en el sótano y no había más que una pequeña claraboya en el muro, cerca del techo, por la cual no podría pasar ni un niño pequeño; además, estaba demasiado alta y asegurada con gruesos barrotes de hierro. No iba ni a perder el tiempo, ni las escasas fuerzas que tenía, en intentar una empresa que desde el inicio, sabía que terminaría en fracaso por lo imposible que era.

Jacob hizo sus necesidades y después se dirigió al lavabo para higienizar sus manos. Se rió de sí mismo. Estaba hecho un completo asco, sin embargo, seguía con su manía de lavarse las manos.

Se miró en el espejo mugriento del botiquín. Tenía una barba de semanas, el cabello despeinado y bastante más largo de lo que solía usarlo; éste le rozaba la nuca y le caía sobre la frente. Su ropa, otrora elegante, de la talla justa y de diseño, ahora caía demasiado holgada sobre su cuerpo, estaba arrugada, mugrienta y sudada. Sentía toda su piel pegajosa. Internamente agradecía que estuvieran en la época más fría del año, de lo contrario, su incomodidad sería aún peor. No obstante, no soportaba verse así. Se sentía poco más que un indigente.

—¡Vamos, Black! —Lo llamó su captor, golpeando con los puños sobre la madera descascarillada de la puerta—. ¿Te dormiste en el inodoro? —se burló.

Ya estaba cansado de las burlas, de los maltratos. Estaba cansado de todo. Tenía que hacer algo para poder recuperar su libertad y sabía que solo no podría hacerlo. Necesitaba ayuda externa. Necesitaba a Renesmee.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?

—Necesito asearme... —señaló su reflejo en el espejo—. Quiero afeitarme, darme un baño, cambiarme de ropa.

La carcajada burlona del hombre robusto interrumpió su lista de deseos.

—No irás a ninguna fiesta. Ya no, Black —Le aseguró. Lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó de regreso hacia la cama—. Esos días de fiestas, de placeres y de lujos, se terminaron para ti. Ahora no eres nadie —le recalcó, mientras volvía a atar las cuerdas alrededor de los barrotes del respaldar del lecho—. Y ahora es momento de que te vuelvas a dormir. Ya me cansé de ti.

—Quiero agua —pidió, sintiendo la garganta seca.

El hombre parecía que volvería a negarse, pero finalmente accedió. Tomó una botella y llenó con su contenido el vaso del que antes Jacob había bebido. Cuando el joven lo vació, se lo quitó de las manos y le hizo señas para que recostara la cabeza sobre la dura almohada, luego corrió los pliegues de la manga desgarrada y clavó una aguja en la vena del brazo de su prisionero para inyectarle lentamente el líquido lechoso que contenía la jeringa.

El cuerpo de Jacob se fue relajando. Su respiración se ralentizó, al igual que los latidos de su corazón, hasta que volvió a sumirse en un estado absoluto de inconsciencia. Entonces era cuando podía escapar de su encierro, traspasar los muros y recorrer la ciudad en busca de ayuda.

Las primeras veces que sus captores le inyectaron las medicinas, Jacob había sentido una rabia incontenible, y mayor todavía había sido su desesperación al saber que se quedaba dormido y que no podía hacer nada. Hasta que un día sucedió un milagro...

No sabía cómo lo había hecho. En un principio hasta creyó que se trataba de un sueño, al verse de pronto de pie y en medio de la ciudad. Había mirado en todas direcciones y se había dado cuenta de que estaba justo frente a la puerta del edificio en el que tenía su lujoso departamento. Su casa.

Jacob había entrado hecho una tromba e inmediatamente, había tenido que caer en la cuenta de que nadie parecía verlo.

—¡Marcus! ¡Marcus! —le había gritado al conserje. Se había puesto delante de él, justo en frente de sus narices, y había hecho señas y ademanes, sin embargo, el empleado no daba señales de entrarse de su presencia.

Lo intentó con otros de los individuos que pasaban en ese momento por el lobby del edificio, y todos se comportaban igual que Marcus, ignorando sus llamados desesperados. Resignado, Jacob había vuelto a la calle. Las personas pasaban a su lado sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Había deambulado por la ciudad como lo que parecía ser: un fantasma, invisible para los demás, hasta que abruptamente lo habían llevado de vuelta a su cuerpo y, al despertar, había comprobado que seguía estando en aquel húmedo sótano.

A su segundo _paseo_ ya lo había tomado con más calma. Había comprobado que nadie podía verlo, ni tocarlo; y, aunque resignado al creer que ninguna persona podría ayudarlo a escapar, al menos había aprovechado para despejarse un poco de aquel confinamiento al cual lo habían condenado sus secuestradores. Y fue aquella _libertad_ _momentánea_, lo que evitó que enloqueciera por completo.

Desde esa experiencia, cada vez que sus captores le inyectaban el líquido blanquecino y que su cuerpo empezaba a caer en la inconsciencia, él intentaba proyectarse. Le llevó bastantes intentos hasta que aprendió por sí mismo a separarse de su estado corpóreo y hacer esos viajes o proyecciones astrales a los que luego se hizo asiduo. Y fue una de esas tardes, después de llevar varias semanas de práctica y cuando ya se había convertido en todo un experto en el arte de escapar de su cuerpo, cuando vio a Renesmee por primera vez.

Él había subido al metro en la estación anterior. No era la primera vez que frecuentaba lugares atestados de gente. Estaba convencido de que en algún momento encontraría a alguien que pudiera conectarse con él. Verlo, escucharlo... Lo que fuera. Necesitaba a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo, y si tenía que buscar, qué mejor que hacerlo en lugares públicos muy concurridos para tener mayores posibilidades de que alguien sintiera su presencia.

Se había apoyado en la pared de uno de los vagones del metro, justo junto a una de las puertas, y había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho. Nadie se había percatado de que él estaba ahí, hasta que los ojos chocolates de ella se habían posado sobre los suyos. En ese instante, una especie de corriente eléctrica lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, y supo, inequívocamente, que ella lo veía.

Jacob se alegró de haberse proyectado con su aspecto normal, arreglado y prolijamente vestido con un suéter y un pantalón negro, uno de sus atuendos favoritos, y no con el aspecto desgreñado que últimamente tenía su cuerpo de carne y hueso en realidad.

Entre ellos se creó una conexión poderosa, tan poderosa y tan salvajemente sensual, que no pudo evitar acercarse a ella. Para esa altura, ya había aprendido un par de trucos y no tuvo mejor idea que ponerlos en práctica. Dejó que la muchacha siguiera viendo su imagen cerca de la puerta, y volvió a proyectarse, esta segunda vez, de manera invisible, y llegó a su lado.

Ella le pareció la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Delicada, y a la vez, con un cuerpo de curvas generosas y esbelto. La piel clara y los ojos puramente chocolates, le trajeron a la mente las imágenes de las valkirias; personajes de esos cuentos que tanto le había gustado escuchar cuando era un niño y su abuelo se los relataba a orillas del río.

No pudo evitar estirar su mano y acariciarla. Recorrer su nívea piel, que parecía tan suave al tacto. Entonces, Jacob se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al comprobar que ella había sentido su toque. Eso lo animó a más, y ya no pudo contenerse. Su entrepierna se había endurecido dolorosamente. La deseaba. En ese momento se sentía como un animal en celo, sólo guiado por sus instintos más bajos. La había tocado y había provocado que ella también se excitara, y fue el goce de ella lo que provocó el suyo propio.

Pero la muchacha se había asustado y había salido corriendo en cuanto el metro se había detenido. La dejó descender del tren, mientras él volvía a unir sus dos mitades incorpóreas. La vio voltearse hacia él y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse en una mirada de puro fuego.

Cuando Jacob vio a la muchacha correr hacia las escaleras de la estación, se proyectó en el andén, y la siguió. Tenía que saber dónde vivía, porque había comprendido que ella era la única persona que podría ayudarlo. Jacob había esbozado una sonrisa. No era sólo esa necesidad de ayuda la que lo impulsaba a seguirla, también tenía otro motivo, no tan tajante como sí lo era que le salvara el pellejo, pero no por eso menos importante.

La siguió desde una distancia prudente, y así había descubierto dónde vivía la chica. Mientras ella se daba una ducha, él había ojeado las carpetas y documentos que estaban sobre una mesa. Si se empeñaba bastante, podía mover algún objeto, aunque le demandaba una cantidad de fuerza que a esas alturas no poseía, así que se limitó a pasar las hojas sueltas, apenas rozándolas con los dedos, entonces descubrió que el nombre de ella era Renesmee.

Se había mantenido al margen para no asustarla y cuando la supo dormida, se acercó a la cama, y otra vez había caído bajo el hechizo de la muchacha.

Jacob se había acostado junto a Renesmee. Sólo pretendía contemplarla mientras ella dormía y tal vez rozarla sutilmente con las yemas de sus dedos, pero las palmas le quemaban salvajemente por querer tocarla y poco a poco fue cediendo a sus deseos.

Ella se había removido en la cama y uno de sus pechos había quedado revelado ante los ojos de él. Se inclinó hacia ella y atrapó en su boca el redondeado montículo. Sintió que el pezón se ponía duro dentro de su boca, y eso lo volvió loco.

Aquella noche, Jacob no había dejado centímetro de piel femenina sin acariciar o besar, y le había hecho el amor sin poder contenerse, mientras ella creía que se trataba de un muy vívido sueño erótico.

Desde esa noche, y durante las siguientes tres, Jacob había acudido a la cama de Renesmee. Siempre había ido dispuesto a rogarle ayuda, pero siempre había flaqueado al encontrarse frente a ella, y había terminado cediendo a su propia lujuria.

Desde la segunda noche, ella se había mostrado despierta mientras hacían el amor, al menos a Jacob le había parecido que ella tenía los ojos abiertos; sin embargo, imaginaba que la muchacha debería seguir creyendo que sólo soñaba.

Esa tarde la había seguido hasta la biblioteca, con la obtusa creencia de que al estar en un lugar público podría anteponer la razón al deseo y explicarle todo lo que le tenía que explicar. El resultado había sido el mismo de las noches anteriores, y había tomado a la muchacha entre los pasillos atestados de libros.

Y como no podía ser menos, Jacob había desperdiciado la oportunidad de esa noche también... Ella parecía dispuesta a hablar. ¡Pobrecita, le había preguntado si él era un fantasma!, sin embargo no se veía aterrada como hubiese estado cualquier otra persona en su extraña situación. En cambio, el noto que ella sí se veía enfadada, aunque él también había podido reconocer en los ojos de Renesmee el mismo fuego que brillaba en los suyos.

Ella lo deseaba, aunque lo había detenido y le había exigido explicaciones. Había sido el momento oportuno para que él pudiera sacar la verdad a la luz, pero no había podido y había desaparecido ante los ojos de la chica cuando su captor lo había sacudido para sacarlo de su estado de inconsciencia, y ahora que habían vuelto a sedarlo, no podía volver.

Había sido demasiado el desgaste que Jacob había tenido para un solo día si se tenía en cuenta el episodio acontecido en la biblioteca, luego su aparición en la casa de Renesmee, y el regreso abrupto a su estado corpóreo. Todo aquello había demandado mucho de su fuerza, y ahora carecía de ella.

A Jacob no le quedaba más que esperar hasta la noche siguiente, entonces volvería a Renesmee, y se juró a sí mismo que esta vez, sí hablarían.


	7. Chapter 7

**5**

—Por fin llegas. Te estaba esperando.

Jacob se sorprendió al oír la voz a su espalda. Esperaba encontrar a Renesmee tendida en la cama, sin embargo, cuando se volteó hacia el lugar desde el cual provenía la voz, la vio acurrucada sobre una silla escritorio y envuelta en una manta.

Ella se veía adorable. Tenía el cabello suelto y le caía con rizos rebeldes a ambos lados del rostro perfectamente ovalado; sus ojos chocolates brillantes. Y a Jacob le resultó imposible que su mente no se pusiera a imaginar qué vestía o qué no vestía Renesmee debajo de aquella manta de lana colorida.

Inmediatamente se reprendió. Desde que la había conocido estaba hecho un completo idiota, y si seguía así, jamás saldría del agujero en el que lo tenían prisionero.

—He venido para que hablemos —dijo, buscando las palabras en su cerebro atontado y cargado de escenas sensuales en las que esa bella valkiria era la protagonista.

—¡Desde luego! —Farfulló Renesmee—. No permitiré que hagas otra cosa más que hablar, y darme explicaciones.

Jacob se permitió sonreír. Sabía que ella había caído bajo el mismo hechizo que él y que no le hubiese costado mucho hacerla desistir de su determinación de _sólo hablar_ y en cambio abandonarse juntos al más delicioso de los placeres, pero sólo se permitió eso, una sonrisa. Había dado su palabra y la cumpliría; al fin y al cabo, él era quien saldría más beneficiado si lograba exponer su situación.

—Puedes sentarte allí —la chica señaló una silla que estaba ubicada justo frente a ella, aunque separada de la suya por un amplio escritorio de líneas simples y diseño moderno.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al mobiliario. Renesmee seguía con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos.

Él se veía tan guapo como siempre, vistiendo completamente de negro. Lo observó caminar hacia la silla y notó que el pantalón de gabardina no hacía nada para disimular sus estrechas caderas y los muslos fuertes y bien torneados. Una vez que él hubo tomado asiento, no le quedó más que seguir su inspección de la cintura para arriba y allí descubrió que su amplio torso y sus bíceps marcados se dibujaban tentadoramente debajo del suéter de lana.

Renesmee tragó saliva y se le ocurrió pensar que así era como debería lucir un ángel caído. No pudo ignorar el magnetismo que irradiaba de él, de sus labios seductores, de sus ojos profundamente oscuros y de su cabello cayendo en finas hebras lacias sobre la piel blanca de su rostro... y se quedó hipnotizada mirándolo. Hasta que él la sacó bruscamente de su estado de abstracción haciendo chasquear los dedos delante de su rostro.

—¿Qué? —sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad.

—Si ya me has examinado minuciosamente —empezó a decir en tono de broma.

—¡¿Qué?! —Repitió, aunque ahora gritando indignada, e iba a protestar, pero se arrepintió antes de abrir la boca, puesto que no tenía nada que justificara o negara que ella se había quedado mirándolo como una tonta.

—¿Te parece bien que te cuente mi historia? —le preguntó, todavía con un dejo de diversión en la voz ronca y sensual.

—¡Habla! —masculló de manera cortante, desviando la mirada y sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza.

—Mi nombre, cómo te he dicho antes, es Jacob. Jacob Black1.

Renesmee alzó una ceja, preguntándose si acaso él se vestía con ese color haciendo honor a su apellido. El asunto era que, tanto el nombre como el vestuario, le quedaban como pintados.

—Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito cuando yo sólo era un niño de nueve años —siguió relatando él y detuvo a Renesmee con un gesto de la mano cuando ella iba a ofrecerle sus condolencias—. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo —esbozó una débil sonrisa para tranquilizarla y añadió—: Ya lo he superado. Después de la muerte de mis padres, fue mi abuelo paterno quien se encargó de criarme.

Renesmee escuchaba con atención y asentía con la cabeza. De pronto sentía la inexplicable necesidad de saberlo todo, cada detalle, por más mínimo que pudiera ser, que hiciera referencia a la vida de Jacob Black.

—Mi abuelo era un hombre bastante hosco, y aunque nunca fue muy adepto a las demostraciones de cariño, yo sé que me apreciaba. Además, hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para darme una buena educación y se cercioró de que tuviera un buen porvenir —hizo una mueca torciendo la boca, como si no estuviese del todo de acuerdo con algún método utilizado por el anciano.

—Dijiste, _era_... ¿Acaso tu abuelo murió? —quiso saber.

—Hace tres meses.

—Lo siento —Renesmee no pudo evitar en esa ocasión que esas palabras escaparan de sus labios.

—Mi abuelo era un astuto comerciante de telas que a lo largo de su vida trabajó duro hasta forjarse una considerable fortuna. Cada mes ganaba mucho más de lo que gastaba y supo invertir tan bien esas ganancias, que éstas empezaron a multiplicarse a diario. Eso le permitió retirase del negocio y vivir de su cuenta bancaria hasta el último día de su vida.

—Entonces... era multimillonario.

—Sí, y yo soy su único heredero... Y aquí es cuando empiezan mis problemas —volvió a hacer una mueca de disgusto.

—Explícame, porque no entiendo en qué podría perjudicarte que tu abuelo tuviese una considerable fortuna en el banco y qué tú seas su heredero.

—¡En más cosas de las que te imaginas! —masculló, frotándose el rostro con ambas palmas, luego llevó todo su cabello hacia atrás. Se veía inquieto—. Mi abuelo, como te he dicho antes, era un hombre astuto y además muy precavido, y no tuvo mejor idea para asegurarse mi futuro que crear una cláusula especial en el testamento.

—¿Qué te desposaras? —arriesgó. Había leído tantas novelas románticas en las que se utilizaba ese recurso, que creyó que allí radicaban todos los problemas de Jacob. Se percató de su equivocación cuando él soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

—¡No! ¡Cielos, qué bueno hubiese sido que con un matrimonio se arreglara todo! —Sin dejar de sonreír, continuó con su explicación—: La disposición de mi abuelo es que yo no pueda, ni hacer una transferencia de dinero a otra cuenta bancaria, ni que retire cantidades mayores a un mínimo porcentaje mensual estipulado. Con esa condición, mi abuelo se aseguraba que yo tuviese los fondos suficientes para los gastos de un mes entero y, que el dinero de la cuenta bancaria, contando los intereses que genera y demás, me alcanzara para vivir hasta el último día de mi vida, contando que viviera hasta los cien años —sonrió de lado—, y que todavía sobrara.

—Muy precavido tu abuelo... —acotó, afirmando con la cabeza. Pero todavía seguía sin entender cuál era la preocupación de Jacob—. No me parece mal su decisión.

—Para mí era perfecta también —dijo Jacob—. ¡Imagínate! ¡Ni falta hacía que moviera un dedo para generar dinero! Pero ni mi abuelo ni mucho menos yo mismo, pensamos en las cosas negativas que podrían acarrear estas disposiciones.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Quieres saber por qué no puedo presentarme ante ti cómo un hombre de carne y hueso?

—¡Claro, Jacob! ¡Desde que empezaste a hablar estoy esperando por esa explicación! —Exclamó con énfasis, mientras lo hacía, bajó las piernas de la silla puesto que se le estaban acalambrando de mantenerlas tanto tiempo en la misma posición, entonces Jacob pudo advertir que debajo de la manta, ella vestía un pantalón de deportes color azul y un suéter de cuello alto de lana blanca que se ajustaba a su estrecha cintura y a sus voluptuosos pechos.

—Me tienen secuestrado —soltó él, antes de que su mente se fuera a vagar por las curvas seductoras de Renesmee.

—¿Qué? —Gritó horrorizada—. ¿Secuestrado? —No podía creer lo que Jacob le contaba. Mientras preguntaba se había puesto de pie casi de un salto, perdiendo la manta a causa del impulso. De manera frenética caminaba de un lado a otro, sin dejar de hacer preguntas—: ¿Pero, cómo? ¿Quién te ha secuestrado? ¿Dónde te tienen? ¿Cómo es qué... —lo señaló con la mano, abarcándolo en un paneo en toda su extensión— apareces aquí?

—Vuelve a la silla, y tranquilízate —le pidió, procurando mantener él mismo la calma. Necesitaba que ella se sentara y si era posible, que volviera a cubrirse con la manta, porque si seguía paseándose delante de él, no creía que pudiese resistir ni un minuto más sin lanzarse sobre ella y despojarla de las sencillas prendas que la hacían ver tan seductora.

El suéter blanco, tal como Jacob había logrado atisbar minutos antes, se ajustaba perfectamente a las formas femeninas y el pantalón de deportes, cómo una segunda piel sobre las piernas largas y el trasero duro y respingado, lo atraían como la miel a la mosca, haciéndole desear desesperadamente recorrer ese cuerpo de sirena con sus manos y perderse en ella.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Renesmee, volviendo a su lugar y, contribuyendo con la tranquilidad de Jacob, se envolvió nuevamente en la manta de lana colorida—. Es que no puedo creer que en realidad estés secuestrado... yo... ¡No sé qué hacer! —suspiró angustiada.

—Tranquila.

Jacob se puso de pie y con la elegancia de un felino, rodeó el escritorio que los separaba. Tomó a Renesmee de la mano y la instó a ponerse de pie, luego se sentó él en la silla que segundos antes había ocupado ella y la atrajo hasta sentarla en su regazo. Ella le rodeó el cuello con uno de sus brazos y por unos breves instantes, que parecieron eternos, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

Renesmee acarició con ternura la mejilla de Jacob y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al comprender que aquel tacto no era real. No era un cuerpo de carne y hueso el que estaba tocando, sino una proyección del verdadero Jacob. De aquel que estaba prisionero en algún lugar.

—¿Quién te tiene cautivo? —Al hacer la pregunta, su voz había salido quebrada, igual que se sentía en su interior. Un sentimiento, para ella aún inexplicable, provocaba que se angustiara sobremanera por lo que estaba padeciendo él.

Jacob capturó la mano de Renesmee y la llevó hasta sus labios.

—Mi tío —respondió, sobre la piel del interior de la muñeca femenina. Instantáneamente, sintió cómo la muchacha se erguía y, al mirar en sus ojos, no le resultó difícil adivinar su indignación. Esbozó una triste sonrisa—. Siento igual. Jamás hubiese creído qué el hermano de mi madre fuera capaz de semejante acto, pero ya ves —se alzó de hombros—, él y su hijo, mi primo Sam, son las personas que me tienen secuestrado.

—¿Pero...?

—¿La causa?

—Sí. ¿Qué los llevó a hacerte esto?

—La ambición. El dinero —volvió a encogerse de hombros—. ¡Qué más da! Fingieron interesarse por mí, pero sólo pretendían obtener la fortuna que sabían mi abuelo me legaría. No sé qué tenían pensado para hacerse con la herencia, tal vez asesinarme —indicó con tristeza en la voz—. Pero cuando supieron de las cláusulas, porque hay otra más que indica que sólo podrán heredar la fortuna mis descendientes directos, no tuvieron mejor idea que secuestrarme para ir apropiándose de mi dinero poco a poco.

—¡Oh, Jacob! —no sabía qué más decirle. Estaba tan consternada que las palabras no alcanzaban a formarse en su mente.

—Shhh —susurró, antes de proseguir relatándole los planes de sus secuestradores—: Ellos pretenden obligarme cada mes a firmar varios cheques al portador, que juntos sumen el porcentaje de retiro mensual estipulado por mi abuelo, para luego encargarse de cambiarlos en el banco. Soy su ingreso de dinero, su gallina de los huevos de oro... Manteniéndome con vida, se aseguran un futuro de lujos sin tener que trabajar.

—¿Y tus amigos? ¿Ellos no notan tu falta?

—¡Creen que estoy recorriendo el mundo! Han planeado todo... Si no fuese porque cada vez que me inyectan los somníferos puedo proyectarme, nadie se hubiese enterado de mi desaparición ni de lo que me sucede.

—¿Ellos te drogan? —Renesmee sentía que si seguía escuchando, su estómago no lo soportaría; pero paradójicamente, necesitaba que él siguiera contándole lo que le tocaba vivir en manos de sus despiadados parientes.

—La mayor parte del tiempo me mantienen drogado y sólo me despiertan un par de veces al día para hacerme comer esa porquería de guiso que cocinan y para que pueda ir al baño, después, vuelven a inyectarme. Supongo que fueron las desesperadas luchas que mantenía en contra del sopor, aquello que me impulsó fuera de mi estado corpóreo y así comencé a proyectarme. De no ser por ello, creo que ya hubiese enloquecido... Así te conocí a ti, mi Renesmee —con su pulgar resiguió la línea de su boca—. Eres la única persona capaz de verme y... sentirme —susurró.

—Te ayudaré. No sé cómo, pero te juro que te sacaré de tu prisión, Jacob Black.

Jacob hizo un gesto afirmativo, después inclinó la cabeza hasta capturar los labios rosados de la muchacha, y la atmósfera del cuarto se cargó de sensualidad.

—¡Espera! —Renesmee empujó suavemente el pecho de Jacob y lo apartó de ella—. No podemos distraernos con... estas cosas —completó, tragando saliva. No sabía cómo conseguiría no sucumbir a la atracción que ese hombre ejercía sobre ella, pero tenía que mantener su atención puesta en trazar un plan para liberarlo, y si él seguía mirándola de esa forma... Cerró los ojos, pero sólo logró que las sensaciones se acrecentaran. Él parecía estar en su mente—. ¡Basta, Jacob! ¡No volveremos a hacerlo hasta que no estés... completo! —añadió.

—¿Y si nunca logro salir de allí...? —mientras hablaba con voz ronca, recorría de manera sensual la columna de Renesmee, desde un punto bien bajo en la cadera, hasta la nuca, provocándole a ella un fuerte estremecimiento—. ¿Cómo haré para mantener mis manos alejadas de ti?

—Jacob...

—¿Si me alejas, cómo pretendes que respire, cuando el único aire que quiero respirar es el que exhalan tus labios? —con la punta de su lengua delineó los labios de Renesmee, arrancándole suspiros, mientras su mano ascendía por una de las piernas femeninas, desde la pantorrilla hasta el interior del muslo.

—No, Jacob... No —le suplicó, deteniendo la mano de él peligrosamente cerca de su vértice. Allí donde él la tocaba, su piel parecía a punto de arder en llamas—. Primero —respiró profundamente—, te sacaré de ese lugar.

Jacob quería protestar, pero Renesmee no le dio lugar. Sin mayores preámbulos y sacando una determinación que ella desconocía que tuviera, se puso de pie y rápidamente bordeó el escritorio hasta sentarse en la silla de enfrente.

—No puedes escapar —le dijo él—. Aunque te alejes del alcance de mis manos, sabes que lo que sientes por mí es más fuerte que cualquier distancia. Lo que despierto en ti es igual a lo que tú despiertas en mí, y no podemos estar sin tocarnos, sin besarnos... Lo necesitamos como al aire para vivir, Renesmee, y lo sabes. Te deseo más que a la vida misma y si me dieran a elegir en este momento entre vivir cien años lejos de ti, o hacerte el amor una vez más y después morir, no dudaría en elegir lo segundo.

—Jacob, por favor, no digas esas cosas —susurró con la voz entrecortada.

—Sólo digo la verdad —se puso de pie lentamente—. Nunca me había pasado antes, pero desde que te conocí, me convertí en un ser lujurioso que sólo puede pensar en perderse en las curvas de tu cuerpo; alguien que sólo puede pensar en vibrar al compás de tu propio placer.

—Dime dónde te tienen prisionero. Ideemos un plan —pidió Renesmee, intentando que él volviera la conversación a su cauce inicial, pero cada vez con menos determinación en la voz.

Jacob la tomó de la cintura y la levantó de la silla para sentarla sobre el escritorio. Le separó las piernas y se situó delante de ella, entonces la tomó de las caderas para atraerla hacia él y así hacerle sentir en su vientre la dureza de su deseo. Le apartó el cabello y acercó la boca a su cuello, fue ascendiendo hasta la oreja mientras dejaba besos húmedos y ardientes en la suave piel perfumada.

—Me tienen en el sótano de la casa de ellos —le susurró junto a la oreja—. En la intersección de las calles Boulevard Brown y Maine. Es una casa de tres plantas pintada en dos tonos de grises.

—¿Boulevard Brown? Eso está a unos minutos del centro. No me resultará difícil llegar —dijo con entusiasmo.

—¡No puedes ir sola! —exclamó él, separándose abruptamente de ella y tomándola inmediatamente de los hombros. Había entrado en pánico con sólo pensar en Renesmee dañada de cualquier manera—. ¡Puede resultar peligroso! —la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos. Toda la atmosfera sensual se había esfumado—. ¡Prométeme que no cometerás una locura! ¡Renesmee, por favor, debes prometerme que no irás sola!

Jacob no pudo escuchar la respuesta de ella.

—¡No! ¡No! —protestó él con desesperación, mientras se desvanecía delante de los ojos de la muchacha, tal como ocurriera la noche anterior.

—Lo siento, Jacob, pero no puedo prometerte eso —susurró Renesmee, aunque él ya se había ido y era evidente que no podía escucharla.

1


	8. Chapter 8

**6**

Renesmee estaba decidida a ayudar a Jacob.

Sabía que lo más prudente hubiese sido que acudiera a la estación de policía, ¿pero con qué argumento se iba a presentar? De ninguna manera podía llegar y asentar una denuncia por secuestro cuando sus únicas pruebas eran los dichos de_ una proyección astral_. Con seguridad, los agentes, en vez de montar un operativo, se reirían en su propia cara y la mandarían a encerrar en un loquero.

Después de analizar detenidamente todas sus posibilidades, Renesmee resolvió que se las arreglaría sola y como mejor pudiera. Se vistió de negro, —siempre había visto en las películas de suspenso, que quienes deseaban pasar desapercibidos vestían ese color—, se ató el cabello en una cola de caballo y, sin llevar bolso ni mochila, se dispuso a salir de su casa para encaminarse hacia el barrio en el que mantenían cautivo a Jacob.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada. Ya era un riesgo el simple hecho de que una muchacha se lanzara sola a las peligrosas calles de la ciudad a esas horas, sin embargo, el abrigo de la oscuridad sería su mejor aliado.

Esperó en la acera de su edificio hasta que el taxi que había pedido minutos antes por teléfono, se aproximara. Indicó al moreno conductor una dirección sobre el Boulevard Brown, aunque a dos cuadras de la calle Maine, puesto que no quería levantar sospechas ni alertar a los captores con el motor de un automóvil deteniéndose justo en su puerta.

El trayecto no fue muy largo, no más de quince minutos. Las calles se veían solitarias y húmedas. La llovizna que había caído hasta hacía poco menos de una hora aún cubría el asfalto levemente iluminado por las farolas redondas y por la escasa luz de la luna, que tímidamente asomaba detrás de las espesas nubes grisáceas que cubrían el cielo.

—Seguirá lloviendo —la voz del conductor rompió el silencio—. Esas nubes son de tormenta —acotó, señalando con la cabeza hacia el lugar que hasta que él hablara, había estado ocupando la atención de la mirada de la muchacha.

—Así parece —asintió, volviendo a mirar el firmamento que parecía cada vez oscurecerse más.

El hombre, deduciendo que su pasajera no tenía ánimos de conversar, volvió a concentrarse en el camino y en pocos minutos se detuvo frente a una casa de ladrillos a la vista y techos de tejas francesas.

Renesmee abonó la tarifa del viaje y guardó el cambio en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero de color negro, luego saludó al hombre con una inclinación de cabeza y descendió del vehículo. Una fuerte ventisca la sorprendió, alborotando su cabello y soltando algunos rizos de la cola de caballo, que inmediatamente se le fueron hacia el rostro. Los apartó, acomodándolos detrás de las orejas y se subió el cuello de su abrigo entallado, también de color negro, hasta cubrirse la barbilla.

Avanzó a paso tranquilo y con la cabeza gacha para proteger sus ojos del viento y también procurando no llamar la atención. De tanto en tanto oía el ladrido lejano de algún perro, aunque para su tranquilidad, no se cruzó con ninguna persona en todo el trayecto hasta que llegó a la intersección de las calles Boulevard Brown y Maine.

Miró hacia las cuatro esquinas.

En una de las esquinas no había ninguna casa; en cambio, allí había un pequeño espacio verde con algunos juegos infantiles: un tiovivo pintado de rojo y amarillo, un tobogán de madera y un par de hamacas, todas de vivos colores y que parecían haber sido pintadas recientemente.

Renesmee buscó la esquina que estaba sobre la misma mano y descubrió que allí había una pequeña vivienda de una sola planta; la descartó de plano aunque ésta estaba pintada de gris, pero Jacob le había dicho que la propiedad en la que lo mantenían cautivo era de tres plantas.

Observó las casas que estaban en las otras dos esquinas, cruzando la calle. Una era de paredes de ladrillo rojo, y la otra, tal como le había dicho Jacob, lucía dos tonos diferente de gris, en donde las paredes eran bastante más claras que el gris humo que presentaba el techo a dos aguas, además, la residencia era de tres enormes plantas. Sin lugar a dudas, ese era el lugar que buscaba.

La muchacha cruzó la calle siempre buscando las sombras fantasmagóricas que los troncos pelados de los árboles proyectaban sobre el asfalto y los baldosones de la vereda. Sin detenerse, saltó ágilmente sobre el cerco de ligustro y avanzó, ahora agachada, entre las matas algo desprolijas y descuidadas del jardín delantero. Se escabulló hacia uno de los lados de la propiedad y, cuando estuvo a resguardo contra la pared de madera, se asomó para mirar a través de una de las ventanas.

Las cortinas de lino blanco apenas dejaban ver hacia adentro, aún así, Renesmee distinguió que ese sector de la casa debía ser parte de la sala. Estaba desierta. Un par de latas de cerveza estaban tiradas sobre la mesa baja, junto a un plato con restos de comida y un cenicero repleto de colillas. Supuso que los hombres estarían durmiendo; al fin y al cabo, si a Jacob lo mantenían drogado y no había peligro de que alguien descubriera las fechorías que estaban haciendo, no tenían necesidad de montar guardia.

Convencida de que esa era la situación y rogando para que los maleantes acostumbraran dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana, Renesmee empezó a buscar en la parte baja del muro de la casa, la claraboya que llevara hacia el sótano. La encontró en la parte trasera de la morada.

El tragaluz con marco de aluminio pintado de blanco, no podía tener más de ochenta centímetros de largo por unos cincuenta centímetros de ancho. Lo justo como para que una persona delgada pudiera pasar por ella. No tenía barrotes, sí una vieja tela mosquitero de filamentos de plástico y cuatro vidrios repartidos cubiertos de mugre, que en ese momento estaban apenas entreabiertos.

Renesmee sacó la afilada navaja que llevaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo y, con cuidado, empezó a cortar la tela mosquitero por el borde para poder quitarla por completo. Al estar confeccionada en polietileno y no con malla metálica, no le tomó más de diez o doce minutos deshacerse de ella por completo. Luego introdujo la mano a través de dos de los vidrios, y empujó suavemente hasta que estuvieron abiertos por completo, entonces, ya con mayor libertad de movimiento, aunque no con toda la comodidad que hubiese deseado, fue quitando uno a uno los vidrios de las guías y dejándolos apoyados sobre el césped húmedo del jardín.

Al cabo de varios minutos más, todos los obstáculos habían sido quitados de en medio, al menos por el momento.

Al mirar hacia adentro, Renesmee no pudo divisar gran cosa puesto que el sótano estaba completamente a oscuras. Sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó en el borde inferior de la ventana y se empujó lo más que pudo hacia abajo, entonces se giró. Había quedado apoyada sobre su estómago. Se sujetó del marco del tragaluz, y siguió descendiendo hasta quedar suspendida en el aire y sólo sostenida con sus manos.

Renesmee intentó mirar sobre su hombro. Quería constatar si tenía el suelo cerca o al menos algún mueble u objeto en el cual apoyarse. No podía ver absolutamente nada y las manos se le estaban resbalando de su agarre. Comprendió que no le quedaba más opción que soltarse y dejarse caer.

La distancia que la separaba del duro suelo resultó ser mayor de lo que esperaba. Renesmee amortiguó el salto flexionando un poco las rodillas, sin embargo, uno de sus tobillos se resintió un poco y terminó cayendo sobre una de sus piernas. Reprimió un grito de dolor al sentir una punzada que ascendía desde su tobillo hasta la cadera.

Obligándose a ignorar el dolor, Renesmee se puso de pie. Frotó rápidamente la zona dolorida y maldijo entre dientes, pero no podía darse el lujo de demorarse. Cada segundo contaba.

Antes de avanzar dentro del cuarto, Renesmee aguardó un momento en el que se dedicó a afinar el oído para poder escuchar cualquier sonido que viniera de los pisos superiores de la residencia.

Nada se oía, sólo una respiración tenue proveniente del mismo cuarto en el cual se encontraba ella, e inmediatamente, la muchacha intuyó que se trataba de Jacob.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —masculló una voz masculina a su espalda, que la hizo pegar un brinco.

A causa del susto que se había llevado, Renesmee no había reconocido inmediatamente al dueño de aquella voz, pero pronto lo hizo y entonces suspiró con alivio. Lentamente se volteó hacia él.

Sus ojos poco a poco se acostumbraban a la oscuridad y le permitían distinguir lo que había a su alrededor, que no era mucho.

Las nubes dejaron la luna levemente despejada durante unos instantes y su luz se filtró a través de la pequeña ventana, iluminando parcialmente la estancia. Fue entonces cuando Renesmee se centró en el guapo rostro masculino y en su magnífico porte, y dejó que sus ojos se deleitaran antes de responder a la pregunta que él le había hecho segundos antes.

—¡He venido a sacarte de aquí! ¿Qué creías, que estaba de excursión? —no le había gustado el tono que Jacob había utilizado al hablarle y no pudo evitar ser mordaz en su respuesta.

Jacob la tomó de los hombros, y buscó insistentemente su mirada. La de él estaba cargada de reproche.

—Te he dicho que no vinieras aquí sola. Me lo prometiste.

—¡No te lo prometí!

—¡Claro que lo hiciste!

—Mentiroso. Desapareciste antes de que te diera una respuesta —se justificó—. Además, no podía dejarte aquí, a sabiendas de que estabas en manos de esos dos desgraciados.

—¡Pero corres peligro, Renesmee! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

—¡Nada me ocurrirá si nos apresuramos y salimos de aquí! —Exclamó con tono resuelto.

—¿Y cómo vamos a salir? —Preguntó, alzando una ceja y con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Jacob no sabía cómo, ni en qué momento había ocurrido, pero esa muchachita alocada de hermosos ojos chocolates, cabello castaño y cuerpo de infarto, había pasado de ser su objeto de deseo a ocupar un lugar muy importante dentro de su corazón, a tal punto, que no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que sus captores la descubrieran allí y la hicieran prisionera o que le hicieran daño de cualquier manera posible. No, no podía ni pensar en ello.

—¡Saldremos por el mismo lugar por el cual he entrado! —Afirmó con aires de superioridad.

—¡Ya quiero verlo! —masculló, no tan convencido de que pudieran lograrlo.

—¿Tenemos que despertarte, no es así? —quiso saber, echando una mirada de soslayo hacia la cama que se encontraba contra una de las paredes, y en donde se podía distinguir que había un cuerpo tendido y cubierto por una vieja manta.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza.

Renesmee giró sobre sus talones para encaminarse hacia el lecho; pero Jacob la detuvo, sosteniéndola de la muñeca.

—Espera...

—¿Qué? —preguntó. El tono de Jacob prendió un alerta dentro de ella—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Hay algo que debes saber... —bajó la mirada. Se veía incómodo.

—¿Qué te preocupa, Jacob? Te despertaré, saldremos de aquí y luego podrás continuar con tu vida.

—Lo que encontrarás allí —señaló hacia la cama—. Será diferente a lo que esperas encontrar.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

Jacob tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por el cabello. No tenía objeto seguir andándose con rodeos, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría Renesmee al ver el estado deplorable de su cuerpo, y eso irremediablemente lo preocupaba.

—Mi cuerpo... Es decir... Lo que tú estás acostumbrada a ver, mi aspecto —se abarcó en un paneo general con un gesto de su mano—, cuando me proyecto astralmente, es como solía verme antes de... antes de ser secuestrado.

—Pero...

La silenció apoyando sus dedos sobre los labios de ella.

—Estuve intentando sacar cuentas y llegué a la conclusión de que ya hace más de dos meses que estoy aquí, sin poder asearme como es debido, alimentándome mal, sin poder ver el sol, y eso ha hecho estragos en mi cuerpo... He visto mi reflejo en el espejo y sé que parezco un pordiosero. Estoy más delgado, barbudo y mugriento...

—¿Y ahora te pondrás vanidoso? —quiso bromear ella, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

Jacob se sorprendió con su respuesta, aunque interiormente sintió un gran alivio. Alzó una ceja y no pudo más que sonreír.

—Jacob —se aproximó a él y le acarició la mejilla—. No soy tonta. Me has dicho de qué manera eras tratado y desde que me confesaste cual era tu situación, me figuré que tu actual aspecto diferiría bastante del de tu proyección astral —se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios—. No me importa cómo te veas, Jacob. Ya nada puede lograr que cambie lo que siento por ti.

Sin decir nada más, y dejando a Jacob con la incertidumbre de cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia él, Renesmee volvió a darle la espalda, y ahora sí, sin detenerse, avanzó hacia la cama. Jacob la siguió a pocos pasos.

Renesmee se detuvo en el borde del lecho y lentamente retiró la manta. El cuerpo de Jacob, atado de pies y manos, estaba recostado de lado. La luz era casi nula allí dentro, pero los ojos de Renesmee ya se habían habituado y podía ver casi a la perfección.

Primero cortó las cuerdas, luego se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto al cuerpo dormido, y extendió la mano hacia la cabeza masculina. Con el pulso tembloroso retiró los largos y mugrientos cabellos que a él le caían sobre el rostro. Un nudo de emoción se le instaló en el centro del pecho al toSamo por primera vez y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al contemplar los rasgos tan conocidos y adorados. Las bellas facciones, ahora algo demacradas, se veían cubiertas por una barba tupida y sus ojos estaban rodeados por círculos oscuros.

—Jacob —lo llamó, inclinándose sobre él para hablarle en el oído y no tener que gritar y terminar despertando también a los delincuentes—. Jacob, tienes que despertar ahora —lo tomó de los hombros y éstos se sintieron algo huesudos debajo de la prenda de lana que seguramente había conocido tiempos mejores.

La proyección astral de Jacob se mantenía a los pies de la cama, observando la escena y experimentando un aluvión de sensaciones diferentes en toda la extensión de su etéreo ser, de las cuales las más fuertes, sin dudas, se centraban en su pecho.

En los oídos de su cuerpo de carne y hueso se estaba filtrando la voz de Renesmee y hacía eco en su cerebro. Pronto despertaría. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose para volver a unirse a su estado corpóreo; entonces, poco a poco, se fue desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer por completo.

—Jacob —volvió a llamarlo ella—. Abre los ojos, mi amor —susurró, no siendo consciente del significado de las palabras que se formaban en su garganta hasta que no las había pronunciado.

Renesmee cerró los ojos y suspiró. Era una completa locura, pero aquello que había empezado siendo pura y absoluta lujuria, se había convertido en amor. Se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió. Se había enamorado de Jacob. Se había enamorado de ese hombre de quien prácticamente no sabía nada, pero que ahora estaba segura de que sería capaz de dar su vida por él; al fin y al cabo, la estaba arriesgando y no se arrepentía ni un ápice de ello.

—Renesmee...

La voz cansina de Jacob la hizo volver a la realidad de golpe.

—Jacob —susurró, sintiendo ganas de reír y de llorar a la vez. Tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos, apartando los cabellos del color del ébano y, con urgencia, unió sus labios a los de él.

Jacob quiso incorporarse, pero un mareo repentino lo hizo volver a la posición inicial. Un gruñido de fastidio y de bronca salió desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Shhh, tranquilo. Yo te ayudaré —le dijo ella.

Renesmee tomó a Jacob por debajo de los brazos y lo ayudó a sentarse. Rodeó con un brazo la cintura masculina y, cuando él se sintió seguro, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Se quedaron en el lugar hasta que ella se percató de que él había ganado un poco de estabilidad.

—¿Estás mareado? —Quiso saber, observando detenidamente su rostro y disimuladamente, echando una ojeada a toda su anatomía.

Definitivamente, Jacob necesitaba un buen baño y una afeitada urgente. El cabello estaba bastante largo, pero desde el punto de vista de Renesmee, le quedaba perfectamente y si de ella dependiera, no hacía falta que él se lo cortara. También era evidente que había perdido bastante peso y algo de masa muscular. La ropa le quedaba holgada y, debajo de aquellas prendas, sus hombros se notaban huesudos. Pero tampoco era un esqueleto y con un buen descanso y buena alimentación y ejercicio físico, con seguridad, pronto se recuperaría y volvería a ser el que alguna vez había sido.

—Ya no —respondió Jacob.

Y Renesmee debió hacer un esfuerzo por recordar cuál había sido su pregunta. Aún con ese aspecto sucio y descuidado, Jacob lograba despertar y alborotar cada célula de su cuerpo.

—¿Puedes caminar? —le preguntó, buscando desviar la loca idea de arrojarse a los brazos de Jacob, que se le cruzaba por la cabeza en ese momento.

—Creo que sí —asintió él, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener las manos quietas, una de las cuales se aferraba a la cintura de Renesmee para darse apoyo, y no empezar a recorrer su adorable cuerpo.

Empezaba a despuntar el alba y las primeras luces, un poco amortiguadas por las espesas nubes de color gris oscuro, se filtraban a través del tragaluz. Eso les permitió caer en la cuenta de que la distancia que los separaba de la ventana era considerable. Jacob torció la boca y negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que lo logremos —dijo con sinceridad. Él se sentía un poco débil y había notado el leve rengueo de Renesmee—. ¿Qué te sucedió en la pierna? —quiso saber.

—Al caer de ahí —señaló la ventanita—, me torcí el tobillo. Pero no creo que sea algo importante; sólo debe haber quedado resentido.

—¡Podrías haberte matado! —protestó—. ¡Maldición, aún corres peligro! —añadió, a sabiendas de que hasta que no estuviesen lejos de allí, la vida de Renesmee valía menos que nada.

Jacob sabía que sus captores a él no lo asesinarían porque lo necesitaban sí o sí con vida para poder obtener el dinero, pero Renesmee no les resultaría más que un estorbo. El corazón se le encogió en un puño al oír pasos en la planta superior.

—¡Mierda! —masculló—. Es ahora o nunca, Renesmee.

—Vamos —estuvo ella de acuerdo, echando un vistazo hacia la puerta de madera. Temía que se abriera en cualquier momento.

Llegaron junto al muro. Necesitaban algún mueble u objeto en el que pudieran apoyarse. Buscaron con la mirada a través del cuarto y Renesmee fue la primera en dar con un pequeño arcón de madera bastante desvencijado.

—¡Esto tiene que servir!

Se acercaron al baúl y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, lo alzaron, uno de cada lado, para llevarlo hasta el muro. No podían darse el lujo de arrastrarlo por el suelo. Eso hubiese sido como prender una alarma de aviso y los maleantes hubiesen aparecido allí en menos de dos minutos.

Jacob subió sobre la tapa del arcón y extendió la mano hacia Renesmee para ayudarla a subir a ella también.

—Tú saldrás primero —le dijo él a ella con resolución—, y si las cosas aquí se ponen feas, quiero que corras y que no te detengas hasta que no hayas llegado a un lugar seguro.

Renesmee negó con la cabeza.

—Ni sueñes con que voy a abandonarte. De este lugar miserable nos iremos los dos —expuso, y en su voz no había menos determinación que en la de Jacob.

—¡Ay, Renesmee! —suspiró. La tomó de la cintura, la atrajo hacia él hasta pegarla a toda la extensión de su cuerpo, y atrapó la boca femenina en un beso furioso.

El retumbar de pasos sobre el piso de madera, ahora más cerca, los obligó a separarse a regañadientes y a ponerse manos a la obra.

—¡Vamos! —urgió Jacob. Tomó a Renesmee de la cintura y la alzó lo máximo que la extensión de sus brazos y la fuerza de sus músculos y de su debilitado cuerpo le permitían.

Ella no pudo protestar y sólo se dedicó a intentar alcanzar el filo del marco de la pequeña ventana.

—Un poco más —las palabras le salían entre dientes—. Ya casi llego, Jacob. Un poco más y lo alcanzo.

Jacob inspiró profundamente y, haciendo un último esfuerzo, logró que ella pudiera asirse de la abertura, entonces la tomó desde las plantas de los pies y empujó hacia arriba, hasta que Renesmee se arrastró y pudo salir al patio.

Dos segundos más tarde, la muchacha colgaba el torso hacia dentro del sótano. Estiraba sus manos hacia Jacob. Él sonrió.

—No creo que puedas sostenerme.

—Lo haré —le respondió con determinación.

Los dos se quedaron mudos y petrificados al oír pasos, ahora descendiendo la escalera.

—¡Dios, alguien viene! —Exclamó Renesmee con mortificación—. ¡Debes apurarte! ¡Tómate de mis manos, Jacob! —Lo apremió.

Él se había quedado mirando hacia la puerta, esperando que ésta se abriera de par en par en cualquier momento y sólo fueron las palabras y el tono urgente de la muchacha aquello que lo hicieron reaccionar.

Tal vez haya sido la desesperación, el miedo, la rabia... el deseo de libertad. No se puede afirmar con exactitud, pero Jacob logró llegar hasta las manos de Renesmee y ella, con ímpetu, pudo sostenerlo y tironear de él. Jacob hizo pie en las hendijas de la pared y con el agarre que mantenía a las manos de su _valkiria_, alcanzó también el marco del tragaluz.

La puerta del sótano se abrió, y una luz artificial inundó el recinto húmedo y desprovisto de lujos.

—¿Qué demonio...? —masculló el recién llegado, al ver las piernas masculinas bamboleándose desde la ventana.

—¡Apúrate! —Gritó Renesmee con desesperación, tironeando con más fuerzas, ahora del suéter cubierto de polvo que vestía Jacob.

—¡Sam! ¡Sam! —Aulló el hombre, quien aunque en un principio se había quedado consternado a causa de la situación, ahora corría hacia donde Jacob todavía se debatía entre la libertad y la prisión.

—¡Sam! —Gritó más fuerte, mientras subía sobre la tapa del baúl.

Frederick Rose era un hombre corpulento y bastante más alto que Jacob, así que no le supuso ningún esfuerzo alcanzar la manga de su pantalón. No dejaba de tirar de la prenda, mientras seguía llamando bruscamente a su hijo.

—¡Maldita sea, Sam! ¡El desgraciado se escapa! —gruñó, al sentir los pasos de su hijo, —otro oso corpulento igual que él—, bajar los escalones de dos en dos.

Jacob empezó a patear frenéticamente, y fue en una de esas patadas que acertó a darle a su tío justo en la nariz. El hombre aflojó un poco el agarre y eso le alcanzó a Jacob para que en un nuevo forcejeo pudiera liberarse.

—¡Corre tras ellos! —le ordenó a su hijo.

Sam acababa de llegar y había alcanzado a divisar las medias de su primo, quien había huido descalzo a través del tragaluz, y si su padre hablaba en plural, era porque no lo había hecho solo. Volvió a subir las escaleras. Su progenitor lo seguía varios pasos por detrás.

Jacob tomó la mano de Renesmee y la instó a correr. Ella tenía el tobillo resentido y rengueaba y él no podía ir muy veloz a causa de su debilidad. Para rematarla, al permanecer tanto tiempo en cautiverio y en la oscuridad o en la escasa luz artificial, al salir al exterior y recibir la luz rojiza del amanecer, sintió que ésta le lastimaba los ojos y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no cerrar los párpados hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraran a ella; pero no tenía tiempo para esos detalles. Su libertad y la vida de Renesmee dependían de ello.

—Espera —le pidió la muchacha. Se soltó de su mano y fue rengueando hasta la camioneta despintada que estaba aparcada en el jardín. Volvió a sacar la navaja de su bolsillo y le asentó un corte a dos de las ruedas del vehículo, luego regresó junto a Jacob a toda la carrera que su tobillo lastimado le permitía.

—Eso ha sido muy inteligente —la felicitó él.

Ella asintió orgullosa y juntos emprendieron la huida dirigiéndose calle abajo.

La casa de Frederick Rose estaba rodeada de propiedades perfectamente cercadas y ellos no podían adentrarse en ninguno de esos lugares, no les quedaba más que correr por la vía, a esas horas, escasamente transitada.

Pasos pesados, demasiado cerca, empezaron a escucharse sobre el asfalto húmedo y la desesperación estaba a punto de ahogarlos. Renesmee se volteó y alcanzó a vislumbrar a un hombre joven y fortachón correr detrás de ellos. A ese ritmo los alcanzaría, no había dudas, pero no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Renesmee se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Nos atrapará? —Jacob se veía incrédulo.

—No —dijo ella, entonces empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, tal como si la estuvieran matando. Sus gritos parecían sacados de una película de terror—. ¡Auxilio! ¡Quieren secuestrarnos! ¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio! ¡Policía!

Sam se detuvo en seco. Miraba hacia todos lados.

Los perros ladraban enloquecidos y de las viviendas empezaban a asomar los curiosos. La mujer, esa que estaba junto a su primo Jacob, y que él no había visto en su vida, no dejaba de berrear a voz en cuello y de señalarlo.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien que nos ayude! —seguía pidiendo Renesmee de manera histérica.

Sam estaba a menos de cincuenta metros de la pareja. Podía avanzar en pocos pasos y hacerse con ellos, pero también sabía que no era prudente. En el apuro no había tomado ningún arma con la cual amenazarlos. Podía golpearlos, sí, pero estaba seguro de que de nada le valdría; esa loca seguiría vociferando a menos que le partiera el cuello.

La sirena de algunos coches patrulla se escucharon a lo lejos y entonces Sam supo que lo más prudente era huir. Alcanzó a atisbar la espalda de su padre, quien al parecer, había pensado igual que él.

—¡Se escapan! —gritó Renesmee, al ver que los dos hombres habían empezado a correr en dirección a la vivienda en la que habían mantenido prisionero a Jacob—. ¡No dejen que se escapen! ¡Ayuda!

La policía se detuvo junto a ellos y Renesmee seguía gritando. Jacob la rodeó con sus brazos, y le suplicó que se calmara.

—Ya está, Renesmee. Ya estamos a salvo —la tranquilizó.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —increpó el oficial.

Jacob le explicó al agente con rapidez todo lo sucedido, claro que obviando lo de las proyecciones astrales, ya vería cómo explicar eso cuando fuera necesario.

Un vehículo con dos oficiales se quedó junto a ellos para asistirlos y los demás se alejaron en persecución de los malhechores.

_Tres horas después, en la estación de policía._

Los dos hombres habían sido atrapados y ahora permanecían en custodia de los oficiales de la ley. Jacob y Renesmee habían asentado una denuncia por secuestro y extorsión y en el sótano de la propiedad ubicada en Boulevard Brown y Maine, ya estaban los peritos buscando pruebas.

Luego de una larga declaración, en la que Jacob dio hasta el último detalle de lo que había padecido en manos de sus parientes, por fin pudieron irse.

Para explicar la presencia de Renesmee en el lugar, dijeron que ella era su novia y que al notar su desaparición, había ido a preguntar a los Rose por el paradero de él, pero que antes de golpear a la puerta, escuchó quejidos que provenían del sótano y entonces descubrió a Jacob allí y decidió rescatarlo. Era una historia un poco infantil, pero era lo que se les había ocurrido y así se habían puesto de acuerdo, entre cuchicheo y cuchicheo, de camino hasta la estación de policía.

Ya estaban en la acera, tomados de la cintura y bajo la torrencial lluvia que se había desatado. Se miraron y se sonrieron. Lo habían logrado y Jacob era libre.

Pararon un taxi, pero el conductor, al verlos con esas fachas, no quiso llevarlos. Tras pasar por el mismo rechazo con cuatro vehículos más, decidieron caminar. De todos modos, desde allí no estaba a muchas calles de la de Renesmee.

—Mentiste a los policías —dijo Renesmee, sorprendiendo a Jacob.

—No podía decirles de mis proyecciones astrales —se detuvo y la tomó de los hombros—. ¿Crees que me hubiesen creído? —hizo un gesto negando con la cabeza.

—Les dijiste que yo era tu novia... —susurró, bajando la cabeza al sentir que sus mejillas se incendiaban.

—Mhmm, eso les dije —sonrió con ternura. Tomó la barbilla de Renesmee y la alzó hacia él—. Les dije que eras mi novia y espero no haber tenido que mentir en ese detalle.

Renesmee abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Acaso eso es una proposición?

—Bueno, la verdad es que no pensé que después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros —le sonrió sugerentemente y Renesmee se sonrojó más aún—, hiciera falta hacer esa pregunta.

—Yo...

—Mi adorada Renesmee... ¿Me pongo de rodillas? —preguntó bromeando, al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

—¡No, claro que no! ¡No seas payaso! —protestó con dulzura.

Los pocos transeúntes miraban extrañados a la pareja desalineada y completamente empapada que seguía conversando bajo la lluvia torrencial, de la misma manera como si lo hicieran bajo un sol radiante. Y es que ellos ni se daban cuenta. Podía el mundo estar derrumbándose a su alrededor, y ellos no iban a enterarse, no cuando estaban perdidos, uno en las profundidades de los ojos del otro.

—¿Renesmee... —Jacob retomó la pregunta, ahora con seriedad—, deseas ser la novia de este pobre infeliz que se muere por ti?

Renesmee alzó la mano y acarició la mejilla barbuda de Jacob... de su Jacob, y sintió que el estómago se le comprimía de expectación y ansiedad... ¿o era amor?

—Sí —fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar, antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y buscar su boca.

—¿Sabes? —Jacob se separó apenas de ella—. Si no estuviese tan débil y a punto de caer redondo al suelo, te tomaría de la cintura y te haría girar.

Renesmee volvió a la realidad, sólo entonces se percató de lo pálido que estaba él.

—¡Cielo santo! ¡Deberías estar descansando y no bajo la lluvia! —apuntó, aunque no renegó de los hermosos momentos pasados y de la romántica propuesta que Jacob le había hecho.

Hizo que él pasara un brazo sobre sus hombros, y sosteniéndolo ella de la cintura, pudieron hacer los metros que faltaban hasta la puerta del edificio.

—Hubiese sido muy romántico.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hacerte girar bajo la lluvia.

Renesmee lo miró y notó la diversión en sus ojos. No pudo contener la carcajada que salió desde el fondo de su garganta y Jacob se unió a ella inmediatamente.

—Sí, hubiese sido muy romántico —asintió, mientras ingresaban al edificio y se encaminaban hacia el ascensor.


	9. Chapter 9

7

—¿Tienes algo con lo que pueda afeitarme? —Preguntó Jacob desde el tocador.

Le había suplicado a Renesmee que lo dejara darse un baño y aunque ella temía que él se desmayara en la ducha, bajo sus repetidas insistencias, al fin había accedido. Además, ella le había prometido que para cuando saliera del baño le tendría preparada una deliciosa y muy nutritiva sopa caliente. Se le hacía agua la boca de sólo pensar en aquel manjar... y en otras delicias que deseaba saborear. Suspiró, pensando en las curvas de la muchacha, pero fue interrumpido por unos golpes a la puerta.

—Toma, la navaja es lo único que tengo. Ten cuidado y no vayas a cortarte.

Jacob hizo una mueca al tener la filosa navaja entre sus manos. Al fin y al cabo, el pequeño elemento parecía haberse ganado el día. Según le había relato Renesmee, el objeto había servido para cortar la tela mosquitero, la soga que lo ataba, y tal como el mismo había visto, para tajear dos ruedas de la camioneta de su tío y, ahora, serviría también para que él pudiera afeitarse.

Volvió a esbozar un gesto, ahora de desconfianza. Nunca se había afeitado con una navaja. Esperaba no terminar degollado después de aquella primera experiencia.

Treinta y cinco minutos después, Jacob se unió a Renesmee en la mesa de la pequeña cocina del apartamento.

En cuanto él cruzó el umbral, Renesmee contuvo el aliento.

El hombre que habían reflejado las proyecciones astrales, a Renesmee le había parecido el más guapo del mundo. Ninguno de los galanes esos que a ella solían gustarle tanto, podría siquiera empezar a compararse con lo bello que Jacob le había parecido. Después lo había conocido en su estado corpóreo y a pesar de lo desarreglado que lo había visto, bajo esas fachas y esa barba espesa, había atisbado sus rasgos fascinantes. Pero ahora lo veía en persona y arreglado, y simplemente se quedaba sin palabras para describirlo.

Jacob se había afeitado y se había atado el cabello en una corta coleta en la nuca, con eso, quedaban expuestos sus magníficos ojos negros y sus descaradamente atractivas y perfectas facciones masculinas.

Renesmee lo recorrió con la vista de pies a cabeza. Se había vestido con algunas prendas que ella le había prestado y que pertenecían a su hermano Kyle, quien solía visitarla en su departamento en algunas ocasiones y por eso había dejado allí algo de ropa. Como Kyle era apenas un par de centímetros más alto que Jacob y su contextura física bastante parecida a como él lucía ahora, la ropa parecía haber sido confeccionada especialmente para él.

Se veía pecaminosamente atractivo con aquel pantalón vaquero azul que se ajustaba a sus muslos y... _¡Oh!_, exclamó mentalmente Renesmee cuando él se giró para cerrar la puerta del tocador, y así ella pudo descubrir que esa magnífica prenda confeccionada en jean, también se ajustaba a su glorioso trasero.

Se obligó a respirar con normalidad mientras se deleitaba con el torso atlético de Jacob, enfundado en una camiseta roja de mangas largas en cuyo frente había un halcón negro estampado. Era la primera vez que lo veía vestir prendas de otro color que no fuera el negro y, aunque dicho color le quedaba pasmosamente bien, el rojo y el azul de los pantalones también le sentaban de maravillas. No lo hacían lucir tan oscuro y peligroso, o enigmático como le había dado la impresión la primera vez... Un ángel caído, había pensado que era, aunque el look informal no le quitaba ni un ápice de su aspecto eternamente seductor y deseable.

Deseable... sí, Renesmee lo deseaba salvajemente y decidió huir de la cocina y dejarlo tomar algunos alimentos y reponer fuerzas, porque si permanecía frente a él, sabía que se lanzaría a sus brazos como un animal en celo. No podría refrenar lo que él estaba despertando en su cuerpo.

—Iré a ducharme —anunció, mientras se ponía de pie bruscamente.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó él en tono de broma. Estiró el brazo y tomó la muñeca de Renesmee cuando ella pasó a su lado.

—No —respondió nerviosamente. Él le acariciaba el interior de la muñeca con el pulgar y su centro se estaba convirtiendo en lava líquida.

—¿Estás segura? —se llevó la muñeca de Renesmee a los labios, y depositó allí un beso que a ella le aflojó las piernas.

—Estoy segura —mintió, dejando que un sonoro suspiro muriera en su garganta—. Mejor... Mejor ve a tomar tu sopa.

Jacob sonrió de lado y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, mejor iré a tomar mi sopa... —la miró de pies a cabeza, incinerándola y, con voz ronca, añadió—: Después, voy a saborear el postre —sin decir más, pero dejando la promesa caldeando el aire, la liberó y se alejó de ella.

Renesmee hizo un esfuerzo por llegar al baño, allí se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha. Se sentía de gelatina, totalmente vulnerable frente a él.

Renesmee por fin había descubierto cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos que profesaba hacia Jacob Darkness. Lo amaba. Irremediablemente se había enamorado de él, pero eso sólo no era lo que sentía. Lo deseaba. Un deseo salvaje e incontenible se acumulaba en su interior y ni con la ducha que se dio pudo calmarlo.

Renesmee se ajustó el cinturón de la bata que se había puesto sobre su piel desnuda y perfumada, y regresó a la cocina en busca de Jacob, pero él ya no estaba allí. El departamento era bastante reducido, así que sólo había un lugar en el que él podía estar. Con el corazón latiendo desbocado dentro de su pecho, volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió hacia la habitación.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epílogo**

La puerta del cuarto estaba entornada. Renesmee la abrió despacio, empujando la madera suavemente con la palma de su mano, mientras buscaba a Jacob con la mirada.

El cuarto iluminado a medias la recibió vacío.

Renesmee avanzó hasta cruzar el umbral, y al tiempo que en su cabeza se formulaba la pregunta: _¿Dónde está?_, unos brazos fuertes la rodearon por la cintura.

—Aquí estás... —dijo en un susurró.

Jacob la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y pegó la espalda de Renesmee contra su amplio pecho.

—Te estaba esperando —su voz ronca acarició la oreja de la muchacha. Llevó ambas manos al frente de la bata, desató el nudo doble y después abrió la prenda.

Jacob apoyó la palma de su mano derecha sobre el interior del muslo de Renesmee y fue ascendiendo lentamente, en una caricia de fuego. Mientras lo hacía, comprobaba que ella estaba gloriosamente desnuda debajo de aquella prenda del color de la nieve.

Renesmee dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Jacob y se abandonó a los placeres que los largos dedos de él, resbalando entre los pliegues húmedos de su sexo, le ofrecían. Soltó un suspiro de protesta cuando él dejó su vértice y continuó con su camino ascendente por el centro de su vientre. Y gimió de absoluto placer, cuando él atrapó uno de sus pechos llenos y jugueteó con su pezón excitado.

Jacob sostuvo la bata con sus dos manos, y lentamente la deslizó por los brazos de Renesmee hasta que la prenda cayó a sus pies. Volvió a pegarla a su cuerpo y entonces ella descubrió que él también estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Renesmee entrecerró los ojos. Sentía el miembro erguido de Jacob, duro y caliente, apoyado sobre la parte superior de su trasero y saber que él también ya estaba excitado, amenazó con volverla más loca aún.

No hacían falta más preludios. Ninguno de los dos hubiese sido capaz de sostenerlos durante mucho tiempo tampoco.

Jacob buscó la boca de Renesmee y, mientras la devoraba y la invadía con su lengua, la fue empujando suavemente hacia la cama hasta dejarla tendida boca abajo sobre el centro del colchón. La manta ya había sido descorrida y la frescura de las sábanas, en contacto con su piel ardiente, provocó escalofríos en la muchacha.

Jacob le separó las piernas y se situó entre ellas. Le acarició el interior de los muslos hasta llegar peligrosamente cerca de su femineidad. Renesmee gimió y Jacob ya no fue capaz de ir más despacio. Tomó su miembro en una mano, buscó la húmeda abertura y la penetró en una profunda estocada que le arrancó gritos de placer a ambos. Aferró a Renesmee por la cintura y la levantó del colchón, hasta que entre el cuerpo de los dos no pasara ni un soplo de aire.

Ella levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos en la nuca de él. Buscó sus labios con urgencia y ahogó sus gemidos dentro de la boca de Jacob, mientras sus lenguas se debatían en una danza tan íntima como la que estaba llevando el resto de sus cuerpos.

Él, con un brazo la rodeaba a ella y amasaba uno de sus pechos, su otra mano había encontrado la pequeña perla femenina y la estimulaba al ritmo de sus embestidas intensas. El huracán se desató sin pedir permiso. Fue apabullante y alcanzó cada célula y terminación nerviosa de sus cuerpos.

Los amantes permanecieron unos instantes más arrodillados en el colchón, permitiendo que el corazón y la respiración se les normalizaran. Cuando Jacob se recostó de espaldas y llevó a Renesmee al cobijo de su pecho, aún sentían un dejo de los estertores del poderoso éxtasis que los había invadido a la par.

Renesmee deslizó una mano por el centro del abdomen de Jacob. Delineó las formas de los músculos duros debajo de la piel. Ascendió hasta la clavícula para después descender. Surcó el ombligo, y siguiendo más abajo, justo sobre la fina línea de vello que desaparecía bajo las sábanas que a él lo cubrían hasta la cintura.

Renesmee no se detuvo allí, y cruzó la barrera. Llegó hasta los rizos, entonces lo oyó a él contener el aire cuando sus dedos curiosos con timidez acariciaron el miembro masculino. Lo tomó en su mano, y lo sintió crecer y cambiar de tamaño en su palma. Alentada por la reacción de Jacob cerró los dedos y lo acarició desde la base hasta la punta, repetidas veces y deleitándose con aquel contraste que parecía seda y acero a la vez.

Jacob jadeó sonoramente. Detuvo a Renesmee y en un ágil movimiento la puso de espaldas y subió sobre ella. Sosteniéndole la mirada y disfrutando de la pasión que adivinaba en sus ojos, llevó los brazos de la chica sobre la almohada, de modo que quedaran sobre su cabeza, después se dedicó a recorrer cada centímetro de piel con sus manos y su boca.

Cuando Jacob le separó las piernas para saborearla íntimamente, Renesmee se creyó morir. Se arqueó hacia él, ofreciéndose y entregándose a los placeres que él le daba.

—¡Oh Dios! —Gimió al borde del abismo.

Jacob siguió lamiéndola mientras Renesmee seguía inmersa en una nube de placer. Él también ya estaba listo para volver a ser parte de ella.

—Esto debe ser pecado, ¿no es así? —preguntó Renesmee, con voz lánguida y perezosa.

Jacob levantó la cabeza un poco y se encontró con los inmensos ojos de la muchacha fijos en él. Éstos estaban velados de pasión.

—¿Lo que sentimos? —Jacob respondió con una pregunta.

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza.

—¿El amor? —Alzó una ceja y luego añadió—: No creo que el amor sea un pecado. —Sus dedos habían reemplazado a su lengua y seguía dándole placer mientras mantenían esa extraña conversación.

—No, no el amor... —se detuvo abruptamente y se incorporó en sus codos—. ¿Eso quiere decir que tú también me amas?

—Sí, yo te amo —declaró con una sonrisa sincera—. ¿Y tú qué sientes por mí? —quiso saber.

—Te amo... —le dijo sin durar, luego se sonrojó y bajó los párpados, entonces añadió—: Y te deseo. Te deseo siempre.

Jacob ocultó una sonrisa. Había notado el sonrojo en las mejillas de Renesmee y no quería que ella se sintiera avergonzada.

—Yo también te deseo siempre. A cada minuto.

—A eso me refería —volvió a mirarlo a los ojos mientras se retorcía de placer bajo sus magistrales toques—. Al deseo desenfrenado que sentimos el uno por el otro... ¿Acaso eso no es lujuria... un pecado?

Jacob se alzó sobre ella y la penetró despacio sin dejar de extasiarse con el rostro apasionado de su mujer, entonces empezó a moverse lenta y acompasadamente dentro de ella.

—Mhmm, algunos dicen que sentir lujuria1 es un pecado.

—¿Y tú qué crees? —esperaba expectante por su respuesta.

Jacob acarició el rostro de Renesmee y depositó un beso en sus labios entreabiertos. Luego volvió a separarse de ella unos pocos centímetros antes de responder a su pregunta.

—Creo que lo que sentimos el uno por el otro no puede ser pecado... —sonrió con picardía, mientras intensificaba sus embestidas. Ambos estaban muy cerca. Jadeó y Renesmee le respondió en el mismo idioma, aferrándose hasta con las uñas a la espalda de él y enredando las esbeltas piernas a su cintura.

Jacob acercó el rostro al de Renesmee y en el momento en el que estallaban en una sinfonía de estremecimientos, acercó su boca a la de ella y, antes de devorarla en un beso interminable, logró terminar la frase—: Y si lo es. Si lo que siento por ti es pecado... ¡Entonces que me condenen, Renesmee, porque no pienso tratar de evitarlo!

1 La lujuria (en latín, luxus, 'abundancia', 'exuberancia') es usualmente considerada como el pecado producido por los pensamientos excesivos de naturaleza sexual, o un deseo sexual desordenado e incontrolable.

En la actualidad se considera lujuria a la compulsión sexual o adicción al sexo. También entran dentro de esa categoría el adulterio y la violación.

A lo largo de la historia, diversas religiones han condenado o desalentado en mayor o menor medida la lujuria.


End file.
